Kozue Wattan An Akatsuki Story
by TheCloudsLied
Summary: A seemingly normal girl has an ambition to be ninja. By training on her own she becomes good enough to catch someone's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Kozue sighed. She knew her brother was watching her.  
"Yo, please don't spy," Kozue muttered. The bushes shook and her older brother stepped out.  
"They don't like it you know," Yo told her.  
"I know but I do. I never let anyone but you see me. You know I haven't, no one will get their eye on me," Kozue said defensively. She loved being a ninja, even if no one knew, and she had never fought.  
"I don't know how you get away with it, I used to get in trouble for pretending to be a ninja," said Yo giving Kozue an annoyed look.  
"Well I am the princess in the family," said Kozue with a smirk. Yo shrugged.  
"I prefer not being the princess," Yo said to his 13-year-old sister. Kozue laughed.  
"So I've got your present for the party," said Kozue smiling, "Are you going to have a sweet sixteen?"  
"Guys don't do that," said Yo giving her a dirty look.  
"Are we heading home then?" asked Kozue.  
"Actually I'd rather see that move you were about to do," said Yo, he was practically obsessed with ninja moves whether or not their parents forbid them. Kozue sighed and took her senbon out of her senbon hoister.  
"If I puncture the air tube they'd be dead in seconds. I'll hit that bug crawling on the wood," she announced. She threw her senbon and it hit the bug in the center of it's body.  
"Impressive," said a woman's voice. Yo and Kozue spun around to see a woman with blue hair. She wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and there was origami flower in her hair.  
"It's you!" Yo almost shouted.  
"What's your name?" she asked Kozue.  
"Ko-" Kozue began but Yo interrupted.  
"Kozy Rickson!" he said panicked.  
"I know that's not her name, it's better if you don't lie to me," said the woman.  
"Sorry ma'am," said Yo nervously.  
"I'm Kozue Wattan," said Kozue trying to take the pressure off her brother.  
"I would like you to come with me to see Pein," said the woman. Yo groaned, Pein was one of the leaders of the ninja village. Kozue was practically shaking.  
"Can my brother come along?" asked Kozue.  
"I don't see the harm," said the woman with blue hair.  
"Is it true your name's Angel?" asked Yo trying to make the most of their situation.  
"No, my name's Konan," said the woman.  
"May we call you that?" asked Kozue.  
"Sure," said Konan staring at Kozue. They reached the town and people moved out of the way for Konan. She was practically treated like royalty. They walked into a building with rock work stairs. They walked threw a lot of hallways. They finally reached a door and Konan knocked and then opened it.  
"Pein, I have an interesting girl, her name's Kozue Wattan," said Konan. Kozue stared at a man with orange hair and a lot of piercings over Konan's shoulders. Konan stepped to her left to unveil Kozue so to speak.  
"How old are you?" asked the man who Kozue's parents had tried to protect her from for so long.  
"Thirteen," said Kozue playing with her fingers.  
"What rank are you?" asked Pein.  
"Excuse me?" asked Yo almost challengingly.  
"What ninja rank is she?" asked Pein.  
"She's not a ninja," said Yo.  
"If you were a ninja what rank do you think you would be?" asked Konan.  
"I don't know," said Kozue shrugging. Pein flicked his wrist. Kozue saw a kunai flying at her and acting on pure instinct she grabbed a senbon and slid it threw the kunai's finger hole. She stopped the kunai had it for herself. Konan clapped politely.  
"I think she's ANBU at least," said Konan.  
"How long have you been watching her?" asked Pein.  
"Three days," said Konan and Yo had to resist the urge to strangle his sister. He thought she only did it about once a week but she did it everyday. Pein faced Kozue.  
"How would you like to join the **_**akatsuki**_**?" asked Pein. Kozue took a step back.  
"I refuse to join the **_**akatsuki,**_**" said Kozue stubbornly and plainly.  
"If you refuse then we'll have to make you," said Pein.  
"**_**You**_** can't make me," said Kozue with her nose crinkled.  
"First I must say the **_**akatsuki **_**could so make you," began Pein, "But what we'll do so you have a fair chance is this: We'll let you fight an **_**akatsuki **_**member. If you win, we will leave you alone, but if you loose you'll become a member." Kozue stared at him her green eyes wide. She had short layered light brown hair and she slid her finger in it. She began to twirl it around her finger and bite her lip.  
"Do you agree?" asked Pein.  
"I agree," said Kozue defiantly.  
"Then the fight will be tomorrow at ten AM wherever you were training," said Pein.  
"Will I be fighting one of you two?" asked Kozue. Pein shook his head.  
"No, you'll be fighting a different member," said Pein.  
"You two can go now," said Konan. Yo began to walk but Kozue stood looking confused. Yo stopped grabbed his sister and led her out of the room.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

" **I can't believe you're a ninja Kozue! We've warned you and now if you don't win then the **_**akatsuki **_**will take you away!" sobbed Mrs. Wattan. Kozue didn't say a thing and just stared at the floor. She looked different than the rest of her family. Kozue and Yo's mom and dad both had blue eyes and blonde hair. Yo looked just like them but Kozue had light brown hair and green eyes. When she was little there were rumours that Mrs. Wattan had an affair but everyone who ever saw Mrs. and Mr. Wattan knew that they were just rumours.  
"I can't believe it!" cried Mrs. Wattan. Kozue banged her fist on the table.  
"Mom just stop it okay! I ain't too thrilled either," said Kozue angrily and she stomped out of the room.  
Kozue was there at 10 exactly. Yo came along but Mr. Wattan had to work and Mrs. Wattan couldn't bare to be there. Konan and Pein were there with a young man. He wore the **_**akatsuki **_**cloak, and he had black hair.  
"His eyes are red," said Yo pointing.  
"Are there any rules?" asked Kozue ignoring her brother.  
Pein looked at her and then at the man, "No killing."  
"Shouldn't they be introduced?" asked Yo. Konan sighed.  
"This is Itachi Uchiha. This is Kozue Wattan," Introduced Pein.  
"When I say begin you begin," said Konan. Itachi and Kozue got into fighting positions.  
"Begin," said Konan. Itachi didn't move and neither did Kozue. They were both waiting for the other to begin. Kozue began to circle Itachi. She did a hand sign.  
"Rain in the Rocks Jutsu," said Kozue her eyes emotionless for a moment before complete pleasure over took the blank look. A shower of needles began to fall down. Itachi slid himself out of the range. Suddenly a boulder appeared out of no where in the shape of a spike. A bunch of them suddenly began to pop out of the ground.  
"The Dragon's Dance," said Kozue doing another hand sign. Something glowing red appeared out of nowhere and began to shoot fire. It looked like a Chinese Dragon from folk lore. Itachi was in what seemed like seconds next to Kozue. A spike popped out where Itachi and Kozue were. Itachi dodged and attacked Kozue. He almost caught her by holding a kunai to her neck but she let herself be hit by the spike instead of being caught by Itachi. Blood was beginning to stain her shirt. It wasn't deep but it was wide. Itachi did a few hand signs and then shot small fire balls at her while dodging her traps. She dodged but Itachi had her trapped. Spikes appear all around her except in one direction. She made for that direction and made it out when Itachi got behind her and put a kunai to her neck.  
"The fight's over, Itachi is the winner. Kozue is now a member of the **_**akatsuki**_**," announced Konan. Itachi let go of Kozue and slid his kunai in his hoister. Yo groaned and ran up to Kozue.  
"I can still win! Let me fight!" said Kozue almost desperately. Konan looked at her with pity.  
"I'm sorry but you already fought and lost, don't go back on your word," said Konan. Konan wrapped Kozue'scut up inbandages.A few seconds after Konan was finishedsomeone appeared out of nowhere. He was tall higher than six feet. His skin was blue and he looked like a fish. There was a huge sword attached to his back and the blade was covered by bandages.  
"This is Kisame Hoshigaki. All **_**akatsuki **_**members with the exclusion of Zetsu have partners Kisame is Itachi's partner. Kozue since you are new to organisation I will allow you to travel with Kisame and Itachi for awhile so that you will understand what everything is about," said Pein. Kozue nodded.  
"Kozue?" asked Yo.  
"You tell them, I don't wanna deal with the tears," said Kozue.  
"What? You think I do?" he asked in annoyance then his voice softened, "I'll tell them. Take care." The siblings gave each other a quick hug and then Yo walked away. Pein and Konan had gone by then and it was just Itachi and Kisame.  
"We've got a mission!" said Kisame.  
"And what would that be?" asked Kozue. Itachi was holdling an **_**akatsuki **_**cloak. He passed it to Kozue. She slid it on and zipped it up.  
"We are suppose to deliver medicine to a village in the Country of Fire, it's called Palmton." Without saying anything Itachi started to walk away. Kozue and Kisame took chase.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**In about an hour of walking they decided to take a break and have a drink. Kisame and Kozue gave Itachi their water bottles to go fill up. Itachi was starting to walk toward the river when he paused and looked at them.  
"Would you pre…" he stopped in mid-sentence and a second later someone appeared between Kisame and Kozue. They both screamed.  
"Let your guard down!" said a young woman poking both of them. Kisame over the shock grabbed his sword and was ready to attack her.  
"Stop!" said Kozue and Kisame halted.  
"Who is this?" asked the newcomer.  
"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki," said Kozue staring at the ground.  
"Who is she?" asked Kisame.  
"This is Ume Rieko, she's my sensei," said Kozue.  
"I thought you weren't a ninja?" said kisame questioningly.  
"I'm not but she trained me a bit. She's a ninja," said Kozue.  
"What rank are you?" asked Itachi to Ume.  
"I'm jonin, and yes blonde's my natural colour," she said with a smirk.  
"You're annoying," said Kisame. Ume shrugged.  
"Your mom's annoying!" said Ume and then, "Oh! BURN!" Kozue looked completely embarrassed.  
"What have you been up to?" asked Ume to Kozue.  
"Talk to the cloak," said Kozue.  
"You guys stole **_**akatsuki **_**cloaks?" she questioned.  
"No idiot we're in the **_**akatsuki**_**!" said Kisame in annoyance.  
"So what have you been up to?" asked Kozue changing the subject.  
"Well besides ditching the military I'm learning how to play softball. I made it into UV. I'm working on degrees in math, science and art. I would be only working in art except grandma said I need to do something for my future if I'm not going to be a ninja. So she refuses to pay if I only do art so I'm stuck doing three subjects, anyhow who are your peeps?" asked Ume.  
"Please don't call us peeps," said Kisame.  
"Okay," said Ume shrugging.  
"I joined the **_**akatsuki**_**, I made a deal to fight and if I won they'd leave me alone but if I didn't then I'd join. I lost against Itachi so here I am," said Kozue.  
"Which one of ya is Itachi?" asked Ume looking to Itachi and kisame. Kisame pointed to Itachi.  
"Oh I'm dying to have a fight with you now!" she said.  
"Dying being the key-word," said Kisame.  
"Shut it shark-boy," said Ume in annoyance. Kisame took a step from her.  
"I'll go fill the water bottles," said Itachi walking away. As soon as Itachi was gone ANBU members appeared out of nowhere. They were from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They attacked Kisame but Ume was there in a second. She was wearing gloves and she blocked all their attacks. Then she hit them in the back of their heads knocking them unconscious.  
"fast," said Kisame impressed.  
"Tank wou!" said Ume in a baby voice.  
"I'm hungry," said Kozue looking at the unconscious guys on the ground.  
"Would you like an apple?" asked Ume.  
"Yes please!" Kozue said. Ume pulled and apple out of her pocket and then passed it to Kozue.  
"Do you want one?" asked Ume to Kisame.  
"Sure," said Kisame and Ume grabbed another apple from her poacket and handed it to Kisame. Then she grabbed one for herself.  
"So what's up with you guys, whatcha doing?" asked Ume leaning against a tree. Her gloves were off and one was hanging out of her pocket.  
"You mean like our mission?" asked Kisame.  
"Sure," said Ume nodding.  
"Well we're delivering medicine to a town called Palmton," said Kozue.  
"You're not suppose to tell people who aren't in the **_**akatsuki**_**!" said Kisame in frustration.  
"Sorry," said Kozue staring at the ground.  
"Don' **_**akatsuki **_**members work in groups of 2?" questioned Ume.  
"Usually, but there isn't a second person so Kozue's with Itachi and I until leader says she isn't," said Kisame.  
"I've been thinking of joining the **_**akatsuki," **_**said Ume thoughtfully.  
"Hmm… That could work to everyone's advantage, we'd have a new member. Kozue would have a partner and Itachi and I wouldn't be stuck babysitting!" said Kisame.  
"You don't have to babysit a 13-year-old!" said Kozue furiously.  
Ume smiled slightly, "She's right you know, she's probably stronger than you. If anything I'd have her babysitting you!"  
"She's not stronger than me! In a fight I would so win!" said Kisame defending himself.  
"You've obviously never seen her fight with her shoes off," said Ume shrugging.  
"Her shoes off?" asked Kisame in surprise.  
"Yeah, that kid is still a great fighter but she's got amazing skills when she has her shoes off!" said Ume.  
"Why do you have to bring all this sort of stuff up Ume?" asked Kozue giving her sensei a cool look.  
"Sorry for complementing you, geeze. Bite my head off will you?" said Ume sarcastically. The bushes shook and Itachi walked out.  
"Hi, I'm going to join the **_**akatsuki!**_**" said Ume smiling. Itachi ignored her and passed Kisame and Kozue their water bottles.  
"I'm also going to help you finish your mission!" said Ume in her childish voice. That statement got everyone's attention.  
"What?" demanded Kisame.  
"I'm going to help you finish you mission!" said Ume.  
"Really?" asked Kozue.  
"Yeah!" said Ume.  
"Cool, maybe you'll get to be my partner," said Kozue.  
"I will get to be your partner!" said Ume. The look in her eyes said **_**or else. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"**I thought you guys were suppose to be evil criminals but your so B-O-R-I-N-G," said Ume, her shoulders slouched. Kozue walked ahead of them all.  
"Kozue, watch out," warned Kisame suddenly. Kozue paused and peered at him.  
"What?" asked the slight ninja.  
"Just watch out," said Kisame plainly, "We're in Fire Country now, Itachi has a bounty on his head. He is to be killed on sight if found. We're not in too much danger in the Rain Country unless they are searching for us. We're just in more danger here." Kozue nodded solicitously.  
"Evilness is word you know," said Ume without warning, she sounded serious.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kozue in surprise.  
"I don't know. I've heard that the aim of the **_**akatsuki **_**is ultimately world domination. I'm just wonder if that notion is comprised of evilness," said Ume her blonde hair was tucked behind her ears.  
"Hmmm…" mumbled Kozue.  
"I like pie," said Ume in her baby voice.  
"Wow, for a second there you weren't annoying," said Kisame in mock amazement. Ume ignored him and skipped up to Kozue.  
**_**"How long have you been in the akatsuki**_**?" asked Ume, it was night time and Kisame and Itachi were sleeping.  
"How long have you been in the ?" asked Ume, it was night time and Kisame and Itachi were sleeping. "Only today," said Kozue blushing.  
**_**"Well then you won't have to be worried. I'll make sure you stay safe," said Ume giving Kozue a slight hug.  
**_**Well then you won't have to be worried. I'll make sure you stay safe," said Ume giving Kozue a slight hug. "It's unusual being away from home," said Kozue sadly.  
"Do you miss Yo? This is the first time you've been away from home isn't it?" asked Ume in concern. Kozue nodded twice.  
"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stand guard, okay?" said Ume compassionately. Kozue didn't saw a word but slid herself in her sleeping bag. As soon she was sleeping. Ume got to her feet. The sky was clear and it was possible to see the stars. Ume wandered into the woods.  
"Where am I going?" wondered Ume.  
"That's a wonderful question," said a voice sarcastically. Ume spun around in alarm. There stood Itachi.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ume in shock.  
"I was wondering where you were going," said Itachi shrugging.  
"The forest called to me," said Ume indifferently.  
"Kisame was right you know," said Itachi staring at her with his sharingan.  
"About what?" Ume asked probingly.  
"You really are annoying," said Itachi callously.  
"Yeah, I know," said Ume modestly. Itachi took a step towards her importantly. Ume paid no attention to him and strolled back to camp. An expression of disappointment flashed on Itachi's face for a moment before he pursued her.  
"Where were you?" asked Kisame as they Ume reached camp.  
"Gone for a walk. What's it to you, sharky-man?" asked Ume a small smile on her lips. Kisame stared at her in annoyance.  
"Why was Itachi with you?" asked Kisame as Itachi left the forest.  
"I dunno he just was. I could call him a stalker if I wanted to. Hmm… Stalker Itachi. How does that sound?" she asked Itachi mischievously. Itachi didn't even look at her. He climbed into his sleeping bag without a word.  
"That's it you've all got my assigned nicky-names!" Ume announced, "Kozue is Kozu. Kisame is Fish-face, Shark-face, Sharky-man, fish-man and whatever else I can think of. Then last of all is Itachi alias Stalker-Itachi." Kisame gave Ume a dirty look when she said his nickname but he started to laugh after she said Itachi. Itachi gave him a dark look and Kisame fell silent. Ume yawned rather more loud than necessary. Kozue was still sleeping deeply.  
"Hey Kisame, would you mind standing guard for awhile?" asked Ume in a cavalier fashion. Kisame stared at her for a few moments before nodding numbly.  
"Yes, we are almost there," assured Itachi after he got a look for Kozue.  
"Kozue's tired," complained Ume.  
"No I'm not! Speak for yourself," said Kozue grumpily.  
"Look at those people!" said Ume pointing to a group of people. Three looked all around 12 and genin and there was a old man with them who didn't have a headband. When they saw Itachi they froze. Ume bounded over.  
"Hello," she said smiling and waving.  
"Look out, that man there, he's a killer," said the old man taking a step away from the direction Itachi stood.  
"You mean Stalker-Itachi? He's weird but not scary," said Ume shrugging.  
"You're travelling with him?" asked the old man challengingly.  
"Yeah, I'm looking after a friend of mine. Kozu. The fish dude is Fish-dude and I'm Ume," said Ume pointing to herself.  
"Will they hurt us?" asked one of the genin children.  
"Not if I don't want them to. I don't want them to because you peoples seem nice, just don't tell anyone you saw us," said Ume with a smile and she skipped away.  
"Next time don't go up randomly to people," Kisame commanded.  
"Sorry fist-face, I didn't realise you'd get jealous," said Ume.  
"Dear god, please send me the strength to not kill Ume Rieko. Damn it's not working. Hmm… Dear Satan… That's better!" said Kisame. Ume gave him a aggravated look.  
"Watch it," she warned. Kisame ignored her.  
"Hey Kisame…" said Ume suddenly in a whisper. Kisame leaned over to liisten. Kozue and Itachi realised at once what Ume was doing and looked in a different direction.  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ume suddenly waving her arms. Kisame jumped and joined her. Itachi smirked slightly and Kozue burst out in laughter. Kisame shut up straight away and Ume fell over laughing.  
"I'm sympathise Deidera and Sasori at the moment, they're stuck with Tobi," said Kisame, "But of course not even Tobi's as bad as Ume." **_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Who is Tobi?" asked Kozue recovering from her laughing fit.  
"Tobi is on a group of three too. However he's actually partners with another member called Zetsu, but Zetsu's a spy so Tobi has to work with Deidera and Sasori. You'll eventually meet them," said Kisame.  
"Ume, get up!" said Kozue staring at her friend who was still giggling extremely hard.  
Ume lay on the ground and gasped. "I-don't-think-I-can!"  
"Then Kisame or Itachi will have to carry you," said Kozue. Ume was next to her standing in an instant.  
"Let's go joe!" said Ume still grinning.  
"Who's Joe?" asked Kisame but his question was never answered. A second later a kunai flew out. It hit Kisame but he pulled it out immediately. A instant after a ninja jumped out. He had a striking resemblance to Itachi.  
"I'm here to avenge them," said the boy.  
"I'm not interested in you foolish little bro-" Itachi began.  
"-I knew you two were related. You look related. What's your name?" akded Ume innocently.  
"Ume you sound like a three-year-old," said Kisame in annoyance. Itachi's brother looked taken aback at the random blonde girl.  
"I'm Sasuke?" he said stating it as a question. He didn't know what she wanted.  
"Cool name but you were probably picked on a lot. 'Cause your name sounds like Sauce-gay," said Ume shrugging.  
"If you'll excuse him, this is around the point were he tries to kill Itachi," said Kisame.  
"You're trying to kill Stalker-Itachi?" asked Ume. Sasuke nodded looking angry and creped out.  
"I can't let you do that, because if I do I'll never get into the **_**akatsuki**_**," said Ume. A second later she was behind him. She hit him on the back of his head. He fell forward.  
"Wow you're really fast," said Kisame in admiration.  
"I think you're faster than last time we met," said Kozue. Itachi was walking again. He stopped and faced Ume.  
"I think we need to discuss my nickname," said Itachi seriously.  
"Aww, you don't like it do you?" asked Ume disappointedly.  
Itachi shook his head, "Stop calling me that."  
"What's the magic word?" asked Ume.  
"Please," said Itachi in annoyance.  
"Okay, you don't have a nicky-name anymore," she told him in her baby voice.  
"Who has the medicine?" asked Kozue suddenly. So suddenly it made Ume jump.  
"Itachi has it," said Kisame.  
"Can I see it?" asked Kozue, "I won't do anything to it, I promise." Itachi pulled out a few bottles.  
"That's it?" asked Kozue disappointedly.  
"Kisame has a few bandages and supplies but I have all the medicine," Itachi said quietly. Kozue passed him back the bottles.  
"Where's the last one?" asked Itachi.  
"That's all there are," said Kozue not meeting his gaze. Itachi didn't press her.  
"I was wondering, are we going to make camp soon?" asked Ume calmly.  
"We're staying in a cabin it's only about fifteen minutes away," said Kisame.  
They reached the cabin in about ten minutes. When they got inside they found that there was no water or firewood.  
"I'll go get the water," volunteered Ume straight-off.  
"I will go find firewood," Itachi announced. The two set off in opposite directions.  
"What do we do?" asked Kozue.  
"I suppose we set up sleeping bags and stuff," said Kisame tiredly. Kozue nodded and they began to unroll the sleeping bags. Kozue placed a pillow on Itachi's camp bed. Suddenly there was a big bang. Kisame was laying on his side. His eyes were watching Kozue. He shook suddenly. He was shivering.  
"Get into your blankets," commanded Kozue calmly. Kisame nodded. He took his sword off his back and put in on the ground. Then he crawled into his covers.  
"How do you feel?" asked Kozue.  
"I think I'm sick. I feel freezing, my throat hurts and I'm dizzy. I don't know where I would have got a cold from…"  
"You aren't sick. You were no doubt poisoned. It doesn't seem any worse than a common cold however. I have something that will help," Kozue said pulling a small bottle filled with red liquid out of her pocket.  
"That's the medicine Itachi had! You did take some," said Kisame.  
"Itachi knows it too. I started to assume something was wrong when you got that kunai from Sasuke's brother. I don't think he was expecting Ume and I to be there. He though it would just be you and Itachi. He wanted it just with Itachi and him so he poisoned you assuming that the fight would last longer. I figured you were poisoned when he began to be tired. You quit talking mostly," said Kozue as she poored someof the mudicine into a spoon.  
"Drink this, it's cold medicine but it should help," said Kozue.  
The door opened. Itachi and Ume entered both carrying different things. Ume dropped the wood she was holding when she saw Kozue with the cough syrup bottle.  
"You did take it from Itachi!" cried out Ume in surprise.  
"Yes, Kisame's been poisoned. It's like a cold. He shouldn't move tomorrow, just rest. Someone should take care of him while the other two deliever the medicine. Does anyone volenteer?" asked Kozue. No one raised their hand. Itachi and Kozue stared at Ume.  
"I'm getting the vibe that Itachi should take care of Kisame," said Ume.  
"All who are in favour of Ume staying?" asked Kozue. Her and Itachi's hands went up.  
"All who oppose?" asked Ume putting her hand up. Kisame out his up too.  
"Sorry but it's two against one," said Itachi.  
"Just because Kisame's sick doesn't mean he doesn't count!" said Ume outraged.  
"We weren't counting you because you haven't joined the **_**akatsuki**_** yet," sighed Kozue.  
"Oh," said Ume grumpily.  
The next morning Kozue and Itachi left at dawn. Ume refused to say a word tothem because she was angry at being left with 'fish-boy'. No onepaid any attentino to that though. They were slightly thankful for Ume silence. Atleast she wasn't being annoying.  
"Why didn't you insist on taking back the cough syrup from me?" asked Kozue.  
"Because I figured you must have had serious reason. Anyhow they didn't order a precise number only the price they were willing to pay so they won't notice if there is one bottle missing," said Itachi.  
"I see… Do you hate Ume?" asked Kozue. Itachilooked slightly surprised.  
"I don't hate her. She's really annoying but she a good ninja. Why do you ask?" askd Itachi. He was the most talkative Kozue had ever seen him.  
"Well it's just Kisame and you tend to get annoyed with her. I do too but I was just making sure it wasn't a mistake bringing her," said Kozue.  
"This is Palmton?" asked Kozue doubtfully. The village looked like it was deserted.  
"Yes," said Itachi.  
"Where is everyone?" wondered Kozue aloud. Itachi didn't answer.  
"Where are we suppose to deliver it?" asked Kozue.  
"The town hall, it should be up here," said Itachi. The followed the abandoned street to large building. They entered. There was a small reception area with seats, magazines, a desk and a small receptionist to match the room.  
"Excuse me but we're delivering medicine and we were wondering where to leave it?" said Kozue questioningly.  
"Oh, you must be from the **_**akatsuki. **_**Just leave it with me. I'll get your money," said the woman. She went into another room and came out with a wad of money.  
"Keep the change," she smiled.  
"That you so much Ms.!" said Kozue happily.  
"No problem," said the woman as Itachi placed the medicine bottles on the counter.  
"Bye!" waved Kozue.  
"At least he's asleep," Ume comforted herself sitting in the cabin. Then Kisame's sword caught her eyes. Ume stood to her feet and walked over. She pickedit up and almost cried out. Blades had popped out of the handle. They dug into her hands.  
"Made especially for Kisame," muttered Ume. She picked up the sword. It was extremely heavy but she managed. She slifted it over her shoulders.  
"It's so awkward how can somebody fight with something like this?" she wondered in a muttered.  
"Put that down!" Kisame hissed angrily. Ume put it down. Her hands were bleeding.  
"Stupid idiot! If it hurts you then your not suppose to do it!" he said angrily.  
"hmm…" muttered Ume, "So I take it that it doesn't stab into your hands?"  
"No, I'm it's master. It would never do that to me," said Kisame.  
"I get the message," muttered Ume. The door opened and Kozue and Itachi came in. "It's done," announced Itachi.  
"What the hell happened to your hands?" asked Kozue seeing her hands.  
"Nothing much," said Ume trying to hide them.  
"You picked up Kisame sword didn't you?" asked Itachi. Ume nodded.  
"Well go clean off your hands. The mission is finished. Next thing to do is to meet Leader-sama."  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm gonna meet some dude!" sung Ume skipping ahead of the rest.

"When you meet him don't refer to him as 'some dude'," said Kisame.

"Refer to him as leader-sama," said Itachi.

"Don't give him a nickname or comment on his piercings," added Kozue.

"Okey-dokey," she agreed.

"How far are we away?" asked Kozue.

"Perhaps half a day," said Itachi.

"Do you need any medicine or will you be fine Kisame?" asked Kozue.

"I'll be fine," assured Kisame gruffly.

"This is the Village Hidden in the Rain?" muttered Kisame, "it seems different from how I remember it."

"Everything seems different from how I remember it," muttered Kozue bitterly.

"You've only been gone a couple days," said Ume quietly.

"So leader-sama is definitely here?" Ume asked.

"Yes," said Itachi as they climbed up the rock-work stairs, opened the door and walked into the tower. Kozue knew where they were going and took the lead. She finally made it to leader's room. She knocked.

"Come in," called his voice and the door opened. He looked the same as he had when Kozue had first met him with Konan.

"Did you finish your mission?" he asked, Ume was standing behind Kisame so Pein couldn't see her.

"Yes," said Itachi, "We have found a new member for the akatsuki." Kisame stepped to the side revealing Ume.

"Her?" asked Pein. Itachi nodded. Ume smiled and waved.

"Hi!" she called out.

"Are you sure?" asked Pein.

"Yes, when she fights she's amazing," said Kisame, "Otherwise she's just Ume."

"Well, Ume do you wish to join the akatsuki?" asked Pein.

"Yep!" said Ume.

"The akatsuki would be glad to have you if you are as great as Itachi and Kisame say. You will be able to join, but you won't be full member until you fight a different member. I don't want to risk that now if a new mission pops up. You are all free to hang around the village or outskirts for awhile but be prepared to leave in an instant's notice."

"Yessir!" said Ume doing a salute and then she laughed. Pein sighed.

They had barely made a few feet down the stairs outside when there was a bringing sound. Ume's hand shot into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. Damn, it's grandma, she thought.

"Hello?" she asked into a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" she heard her grandmother ask on the other side.

"I'm in the library, I don't want to get kicked out," Ume told her.

"Well just listen then. I've met a very nice young man who is looking for a girlfriend. I was thinking that you and him could go out for a night or something," said her grandma. No! screamed Ume's brain. Not a blind date! She thought desperately.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" said Ume.

"Why not?" she heard her grandma ask. Her grandma never backed down and she always got her way.

"Because-um because-I've already got a boyfriend," said Ume hoping that would suffice.

"Hmm… Really?" asked Ume's grandma.

"Yes," said Ume her heart pounding from all the lying she was doing.

"What's his name?" asked her grandma.

"Um…" Ume looked around and said the name of the first boy she saw, "Itachi!"

"Really, so could I meet him?" she asked.

"Sure," said Ume dreading the outcome.

"Okay come to my house," said Grandma. There was beeping indicating she had hung up.

"What just happened?" asked Kisame.

"I just dodged a big blind bullet and got hit with an Itachi one," said Ume.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"I kind of told my grandma that I had a boyfriend and he was you and that you would meet her!" said Ume.

"What?" repeated Itachi.

"Will you please pretend to be my boyfriend?" asked Ume.

"Again what?" said Itachi.

"Please? Please? Please?" said Ume. Itachi sighed.

"Why should I?" asked Itachi.

"Because if my grandma finds out I'm dropping out of college to join the akatsuki then she'll do something horrible. She's pure evil, eviler than Itachi," said Ume.

"I am Itachi!" said Itachi.

"She sounds evil," said Kozue and Kisame smirked.

"Please?" asked Ume, "She'll make me quit the akatsuki."

"Fine," sighed Itachi.

"Thank you!" said Ume hugging Itachi. Itachi pushed her off of him.

"So where does your grandmother live?" asked Kisame.

"Well she lives in a village called Seedington. It only twenty minutes walk from the Rain Village," informed Ume, "Are you going to see your parents Kozue?"

"I can't," muttered Kozue.

"The akatsuki never said you can't," said Kisame surprised.

"No, but I just did. If I do see them then no one will be able to make me leave. I don't intend to go back on my word," said Kozue maturely. Mature beyond her years.

"Here we've reached Seedington," said Ume.

"I was wondering why you said Itachi was your boyfriend, why not Kisame?" asked Kozue.

"Well to be frank I'm expecting my grandma to scream when she meets Kisame. Itachi might be scary but he doesn't look like a fish and he's not a big guy," said Ume.

"Gee thanks," said Kisame sarcastically.

"Yes, thanks," agreed Itachi.

"I see her house," said Ume. She paused.

"So the story is, I met Itachi in the library. Him and Kozue were arguing over a book. I talked him into letting Kozue have the book. We became friends and now Itachi and Kisame are hanging out with us on our time off. That means Kozue don't wear the akatsuki cloak and tomorrow or whenever Itachi will 'invite' me and Kozue to join the akatsuki. Alright?" asked Ume, she looked at them almost pleadingly.

"Yes," they all said as Kozue took off her cloak and stuffed it in the bag. Ume walked up to a door and banged. A second later a small grey haired woman with glasses answered.

"Ume!" she cried out. Then she noticed the other three. When she saw Kisame she screamed.

"I'm not that scary," said Kisame.

"Yeah he's not that scary," said Itachi.

"You'll have to introduce me, the only one I recognise is from pictures Kozue, your cou-"

"Comrade!" said Ume quickly, "Kozue my comrade."


	7. Chapter 7

"So Itachi would you like some tea?" asked Ume's grandma. Itachi shook his head.

"No thank you," he replied.

"Ume, why don't we all go to dinner? I'll pay" she volunteered.

"Uh, sure," said Ume dreading the third meal of the day.

"She seems nice," said Kozue, "I don't know what you're so worried about."

"She evil! Not nice evil! Did you see what she did? She wants to see us kiss, sick old lady!" said Ume.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kisame.

"It's all an excuse. She wants to know if I'm really into him. If I'm not she'll try and put me on a blind date with some guy," said Ume.

"I never said anything about a kiss," said Itachi his voice monotone.

"No but she will, just don't miss," said Ume. Kisame started to laugh.

"This is probably the closest Itachi's ever come to being with a girl," said Kisame. Itachi gave him a cool look.

"Have you had a girlfriend?" asked Ume. Itachi silentlynodded his head.  
"How old were you?" asked Kisame smirkingslightly.  
"Thirteen," replied Itachi.  
"Really meaningful," Kisame said sarcastically. Itachi gave him a slightglare but remained silent.

"Order whatever you want," said Ume's grandmother.

"I'm gonna get spanikapita," said Kozue.

"I say get whatever-you-can-eat-a," Kisame said smirking.

"I think Ume's rubbed off on you," muttered Itachi.

"How old are you Itachi?" asked Ume's grandma.

"I'm nineteen," said Itachi.

"When's your birthday?" asked Ume.

"It's in June," said Itachi. They all ordered and ate their dinner. While they waited for desert Ume's grandma started to speak.

"Why don't we get a kiss from the couple?" asked Ume's grandma. Itachi and Ume exchanged glances.

"I don't think we're comfortable in a public-" Ume began.

"Come on!" Ume gave Itachi a helpless look and they leaned forward.

"Eyes open or you'll miss," she muttered. It only lasted for a second and the whole time Ume was imagining being far away. She needed to look happy for her grandma so she imagined a spa resort. When it ended Ume was slightly aware that she was feeling disappointed. I liked that resort, she thought. The people at the table began to clap (and in Kisame's case try not to fall over from laughing).

"We should go to a resort today," suggested Ume.

"Oh, um, maybe we should," said Kozue sounding surprised.

"What's with the stunned expression?" asked Ume to Kozue.

"Nothing, I just thought you would want to visit your parents graves and maybe see your friends," said Kozue shrugging. Ume looked upset by Kozue.

"I do want to but-" Ume began to defend herself.

"I've never been to the graveyard here before," said Kozue walking out of the house. Ume looked at Itachi.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"It's better than staying here," he replied.

"What about Kisame? Where is he anyway?" Ume looked around but saw nothing of the fish-man.

"He's still asleep, let him rest. I think that poison actually affected him much more than he's letting on," replied Itachi. The fake couple left the house to find Kozue waiting on the other side of the door.

"Let's go," said Kozue.

"So what were your parents like?" asked Kozue curiously.

"Well my mom was grandma's daughter. She was aristocratic and a great ninja from a swell family. Everyone thought she'd end up marrying a guy named Tetsu. He was rich polite and such. She was dating him until she met my dad. My dad was a bit of a klutz to say the least. He always fooled around. My grandma didn't like him but that didn't stop my mom. They got married and had me. When I was four they went on a mission. However they died. Their bodies were found, they don't know how they died exactly. Their bodies were stabbed but there was also poison in their bodies. Their mission was top-secret so we weren't told what it was or who did it. My grandma always blamed my mom's death on my dad's carelessness," said Ume.

"Carelessness, what do you mean by that? An example would be?" asked Kozue.

"Well when I was an infant I was in a knapsack on my mom's back. My mom told my dad to stay clear of the edge of the cliff because the ground wasn't stable. He saw a flower he wanted to give me and my mom. So he went right to the edge of the cliff and pulled it out of the ground. Then the ground collapsed and we started falling. My mom jumped after her with kunai in her hands. She managed to get a hold on him and stuck the kunai in the side of the cliff. If she wasn't there he would have died," said Ume.

"Here we are," said Itachi reading the small sign that said 'Seedington Cemetary'. Ume led them to the very edge. A handsome man with black hair stood there. He had a bouquet glasped gently in his hands and he put them next to the gravestone. When he turned around he saw Ume a grin slid over his face.

"Ume Rieko, so you're back in town?" he asked. Ume nodded smiling.

"So how have you been Tetsu?" asked Ume politly.

"Quite well, I was just dropping off your dear mother some flowers," said Tetsu. Kozue and Itachi exchanged looks. Tetsu was the man Ume's mom had been dating before Ume's dad dated her. Ume's face was growing red.

"I forgot to bring something for her!" Ume cried out in embarassement. Tetsu laughed.

"Don't worry, I told her the flowers were from you too, don't worry," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Tetsu," Ume said her eyes glowing.

"YOu're very welcome Ume. It's always a pleasure, as you know. I'd best be going, bye!" he waved as he walked away.

"Was that…?" Kozue began.

"My mom's ex-boyfriend? Yeah," replied Ume. She separated the flowers and put a few on the gravestone next to her mom's. It belonged to her father.

"It's sad really I haven't seen either of them for thirteen years," said Ume. She pulled herself to her feet.

"Let's go," said Ume and she exited the graveyard.

"Ume!" came the shout of a girl. They turned to look and saw a young woman around Ume's age. Ume's face lit up immediately when she saw the girl.

"Faith!" she called out. Faith had black hair that hung on each side of her face so her visage could only been seen if you stood directly in front of her.

"I heard you were in town," said Faith after the finished embracing.

"Yeah," Ume smiled, "I was gonna call you but this is better."

"Your grandma said you had a boyfriend," said Faith. Ume looked disappointed.

"Oh yeah, this is Itachi. Itachi this is my best friend Faith," said Ume not sounding very thrilled. Faith and Itachi shook hands.

"And Faith this is Kozue," continued Ume.

"Oh yeah, Kozue. Your cou-" began Faith.

"Comrade!" exclaimed Ume. Kozue and Itachi stared at her knowing there was something she wasn't telling them.

"So what were you doing before you ran into us?" asked Ume changing the subject.

"I was heading to the fair," said Faith, "Would you like to come." Itachi shook his head behind Faith's back.

Ume ignored him completely and said in a happy-go-lucky voice, "Okay!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Itachi lighten up!" said Ume as they rode the roller coaster.

"No," replied Itachi.

"I think I have a weak stomach," said Kozue feebly from the car behind them.

"Aww… Poor you," whined Faith sympathetically. They had rode the roller coaster seven times in a row after going on every other ride atleast once. When the roller coaster finally came to a halt Kozue staggered out of the car looking ill. She was a sickly pale colour.

"Maybe we should go, Kozue doesn't look to be feeling great," suggested Faith.

"Don't stop just because of me, I'll just go to Ume's grandma's house," said Kozue.

"Um… Okay but should she go alone?" Faith asked. Ume opened her mouth to say how capable Kozue was but Itachi interrupted.

"I'll take her," he said. Ume shrugged, she didn't really care.

"God I'm dizzy," said Kozue when they were just a block away from the house.

"I take it you don't go to many carnivals," said Itachi a slight smile was visible on his lips.

"No, that was my first actually," said Kozue as they reached the entryway to the house. Itachi looked slightly surprised.

"See, they don't usually have any in the Village Hidden in the Rain and my parents were overprotective to say the least." When they opened the door there sat Kisame staring at them from the living room, were he lay stretched out on the sofa.

"Hi," said Itachi. Kozue walked up to Kisame and the sofa.

"Scoot over," said Kozue. Kisame got to a sitting position and Kozue sat next to him grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"Where's Ume?" asked Kisame.

"The fair with her friend Faith. Kozue didn't feel well so I took her home," said Itachi.

"We're home!" called Ume from the doorway.

"Hello?" asked Faith into the darkness. It was around nine o'clock and no one was visible.

"Ume?" asked Kisame's voice.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" asked Ume.

"Your grandma took Kozue and Itachi out for dinner, I didn't want to go," said Kisame. He flicked on the light. Faith made a gasp.

"I know, he's butt-ugly," said Ume nonchalantly.

"Hey!" said Kisame indignantly.

"No it's not that, he-he wants to kill me," screeched Faith.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ume and Kisame together.

"I met him a few years ago, he said he was going to kill me," said Faith.

"Why?" asked Ume.

"Because I was from the Chrysalis Clan," said Faith.

"I remember!" said Kisame, "The only reason I didn't was because I was interrupted and by the time I was finished she was gone!"

"See? See?" cried Faith she was gripping onto Ume and shaking.

"Don't worry Kisame won't hurt you, you're not even a ninja. Right Kisame?" demanded Ume the last part through clenched teeth.

"I had a mission. I swore I'd kill her now I have to lift my part of the bargain," said Kisame grabbing his sword off his back.

"I will fight you!" announced Ume, "If I win you'll leave her alone, if not you can do what you will."

"Ume…" moaned Faith. Ume slid her gloves on.

"Let's go somewhere else, because my grandma would be pissed if we destroyed her house," said Ume.


	9. Chapter 9

They wandered into the woods and found a meadow. It was raining but that wasn't rare considering they were in the Land of Rain. Ume and Kisame faced each other. Kisame made the first move with his 'shark-skin'. Ume dodged with such speed it was amazing. Ume could feel the sword absorbing the chakra around it. I'll have to end this quick, thought Ume. Kisame ran at her again and this time she dodged and grabbed the hilt of the sword. The spikes popped out and hit both Kisame and Ume. Kisame cried out in pain letting go. Ume ignored the pain as the spikes dug deeper. She let go with one of her hands and did a teleportation jutsu. The sword disappeared.

"Let's see what you can do without that sword of yours!" Ume taunted.

"Let's see what you can do with only one hand," answered Kisame in an equally snide manner. Ume glanced at her left and realised with horror that there was a hole in the middle and blood spurted out vigorously. Kisame did a hand sign and a huge wave of water came directly at Ume. Soon enough Ume was taking control of the water coming towards her and it charged back at Kisame.

"You aren't the only one who specialises in water jutsus!" Ume shouted her voice was hoarse from pain. Kisame made the water disappear. It started to rain harder. Suddenly Ume's hand started to throb in excruciating pain. Kisame laughed.

"That's what you get for taking away my sword," he told her.

"What?" asked Ume as she stood twenty feet before him. "Win?" she whispered from behind him. She whammed him in the back of the head with her right elbow.

"Ume how did you get behind him?" asked Faith in amazement.

"I used a one-handed replacement jutsu. It took forever to figure out," said Ume.

Itachi was surprised when Kisame and Ume weren't there. Ume's grandma wasn't worried but Kozue seemed to be. She paced back and forth next to the door as if a dog waiting for its owner to return. After Ume's grandma went to bed Itachi walked up to Kozue.

"Do you want to look for them?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Kozue.

"Lets go then," answered Itachi.

"Do you think Kisame has self-esteem issues?" asked Kozue. Itachi seemed surprised by the question.

"I don't know, why?" asked Itachi.

"Well it's just he likes to play with his food, I suppose you could put it. Usually when people do that it's because they like feeling in control. So if the person is lower than them they feel better about themselves," said Kozue. Then she shrugged. "It was just a thought," she told him.

"Do you do one of those for everybody?" asked Itachi.

"One of what?" asked Kozue.

"An evaluation, would be the term I suppose," said Itachi.

"Not everybody, only people I see often. I can't do my parent or my brother though, I've know them for too long," explained Kozue.

"What do you think of Ume?" asked Itachi.

"I think she wants everyone to think she's okay, whether or not that's true. So she puts on a big smile and hopes for the best. She gets sad, she hasn't had the most fun childhood so she tries to make up for it by being happy all the time," said Kozue.

"Are you planning on being a psychiatrist or something?" asked Itachi. Kozue shook her head.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kozue Wattan," came a voice. Kozue and Itachi turned around slowly to find themselves face-to-face with none other than Pein, the leader of the akatsuki.

"Leader-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Kozue in surprise.

"I came to announced Ume a full member of the akatsuki," said Pein.

"You said that wouldn't be done until she fought an akatsuki member," pointed out Itachi.

"True, but she fought Kisame. Not only that, she won," said Pein, he sounded impressed.

**Note from the author:  
**_**Okay so you might not like the fact that Ume beat Kisame but I had to put it. I know our beloved akatsuki memebers are strong but Ume and Kozue are in the akatsuki and since Kozue lost against Itachi I think Ume should get a win...Hope you liked it.  
-AsaMayako **_


	10. Chapter 10

Ume and Faith managed to carry Kisame under a tree and out of the rain. Kisame's sword lay on the ground behind the tree. As soon as they had brought Kisame out of the rain Ume collapsed to her knees.

"Are you okay?" asked Faith. Ume grinned.

"Of course I am, I just beat the great Kisame Hoshigaki," said Ume.

"Your hand is bleeding really bad," said Faith with a grimace.

"Ume, you are suicidal," said a voice. Ume looked up to see Kozue emerging into to clearing. She walked over to the side where Faith, Ume and Kisame were. Behind Kozue were Itachi and Pein.

"Ume you are officially part of the akatsuki. You will be partners with Kozue but you will be working with Itachi and Kisame. Your mission will be to capture the nine-tailed fox," said Pein. He passed Ume an akatsuki cloak. "Someone wrap up Ume's hand," said Pein as he turned to leave. "Oh, you might run into Kakazu and Hidan in the Country of Fire," said Pein and continued. Faith got to her feet after the leader was gone and left without a word. Itachi started to wrap Ume's hand in material ripped from his pant leg.

"I was wonder if you would consider bumping me up from fake to real boyfriend," said itachi not looking her in the eyes.

Ume's eyes twinkled mischievously as she asked, "Are you asking me out?" Itachi nodded, he was blushing slightly. "Sure," she replied. Kozue laughed.

"I was waiting for one of you to make a move," Kozue announced.

"So you joined the akatsuki because your boyfriend invited you to and you're going off to plot world domination?" demanded Ume's grandma not sounding thrilled.

"Yes, that about sums it up," agreed Ume.

"Your grandfather would be ashamed if he knew you were dating serial killers and mass murderers," said Ume's Grandma.

"Well my grandpa isn't alive is he?" demanded Ume bluntly.

"Goodbye," said Ume's grandma.

"Goodbye," repeated Ume.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaf only has records on Itachi and I, not you two," said Kisame.

"They might have one on Ume, she used to be a ninja. She resigned but the rain might have mentioned it to someone in that village," said Kozue thoughtfully.

"But leader-sama is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Rain. I don't think he'd be sharing information with other villages," Itachi pointed out. Ume started to laugh.

"I know I'm going to regret this but what's so funny?" asked Kozue finally.

"Oh, just the thought of leader-sama sharing," giggled Ume. She was back to her old self. Not the serious person she was in Seedington but the Ume she was everywhere else

"Welcome to the Fire Country, for the second time in two weeks," said Ume as they passed through the border. "How do you tell if a wound is infected?" asked Ume suddenly.

"Does this have something to do with your hand?" said Kozue with a yawn.

"Um… Yes," confirmed Ume.

"It's not infected," Kozue told her.

"Your sure?" asked Ume nervously.

"Positive," said Kozue.

"Well it hurts more that it shou-" began Ume.

"Ume you've got a piercing in your hand. It's bound to hurt. Just be easy on it," snapped Kozue. Kozue yawned.

"Tired?" asked Itachi noticing that was the second time Kozue yawned.

"Yeah, for some reason I feel just wiped," Kozue said, her eyes looked glossy.

"Are you sick?" asked Kisame unsure.

"I don't know," answered Kozue.

"Well why don't you get an early night?" suggested Ume, "I'll cook-"

"-I'll cook," said Itachi firmly, "Ume, your hand has to rest up too." Ume rolled her eyes but didn't contradict him.

"I'll set up the tent," offered Kisame. Ume stared at him in surprise. She figured it was because Kozue was the one who figured out he was poisoned by Sasuke. Otherwise Kisame would be about as happy to set up the tent as

Kozue would be to light her hair on fire. They stopped to set up camp and Kozue and Ume ended up unpacking the sleeping bags.

"Goodnight," whispered Kozue climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight," called her comrades.


	11. Chapter 11

Kozue woke up as the first rays of sun hit the tent. It was still too dark to see much in the tent but silently Kozue managed to avoid walking on anyone as she opened the flap of the tent and stepped outside. Itachi was sitting on a long next to the campfire looking tired.

"I thought Ume had the last watch?" asked Kozue in surprise.

"She was suppose to but I decided to let her sleep," explained Itachi.

"I'm up now, you go get as much sleep as you can," Kozue told him.

"Are you sure? You were exhausted last night," Itachi pointed out.

"True but the early night did me wonders," replied Kozue. Itachi nodded and headed into the tent. He paused, "Thank you Kozue." Kozue didn't reply.

Kozue sat next to the fire for about an hour.

"You're sure he's here?" asked a male voice.

"No, but that's the only person it could be. I mean come on, only idiots camp in the middle of the woods," said another voice.

"So we can kill him for Jashin-sama?" asked the first voice.

"No! The bounty is alive!" asked the second voice.

"I don't care about the bounty!" shouted the first voice.

"Well I don't care about your stupid religion!" shouted the second person. Kozue got to her feet slowly.

"Who is there?" she asked, her voice was commanding. Two people stepped out. They each wore akatsuki cloaks. Kozue stared at the new comers.

"Who are you?" demanded the taller one. His hair was hidden behind a hood.

"How did you get that cloak?" asked the shorter one. He had white hair and a scythe.

"Leader-sama gave it to me," replied Kozue. Her guard wasn't down but she figured they wouldn't do anything until they found out if she was telling the truth or not.

"You're in the akatsuki?" asked the taller one. Kozue nodded feeling herself being inspected by her fellow akatsuki members.

"What's your name?" asked the shorter one.

"Kozue Wattan," Kozue replied, "Yours?" They exchanged looks. The taller man spoke first.

"I'm Kakuzu," he replied.

"I am Hidan," said the white haired man.

"I suppose that means more members are around?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, Itachi Uchiha, Ume Rieko and Kisame Hoshigaki," said Kozue and she pointed with her finger indicating the tent. Just she did that the tent flap opened and Ume stepped out looking exhausted. Her eyes looked out of focus so she didn't see Kozue who was just next to the forest, standing very still.

"Kozu?" asked Ume looking tired. She rubbed her weary eyes and when she finally located Kozue Wattan she smiled. She saw the strangers but she didn't seem to care.

"Who is she?" asked Hidan looking like he was ready to attack Ume.

"My partner," replied Kozue.

"Hello," came Itachi's voice. Kozue looked up to see the Uchiha man exit the tent.

"So you didn't hear about them joining?" asked Itachi. Hidan and Kakuzu shook their heads.

"That's odd," said Kisame, "Then you should know that Itachi and Ume are going steady…" Itachi ignored him but Ume elbowed Kisame. "What was that for?" demanded Kisame.

"It's not your life to tell about," hissed Ume.

"Nice Itachi," commented Kakuzu. Ume kicked the ex-waterfall ninja on the shin.

"Ouch!" cried out Kakuzu.

"Try not to hurt our comrades too badly," pleaded Kisame. Ume glared venomously at Kakuzu and crossed her arms.

"Never get a woman angry, they have wrath," said Hidan. Kozue looked up from the fire.

"Watch it, I'm not as merciful as Ume," threatened Kozue. Hidan grinned at her.

"How old are, Kozue?" he asked.

"Thirteen," replied Kozue. He decided to change the subject.

"So Itachi, are you still avoiding using the Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Kakuzu.

"What's the Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Kozue. Kakazu gasped.

"They don't know what the Mangekyo Sharingan is?" he asked. Itachi shook his head.

"What is it?" asked Ume.

"Well it's like the sharingan-" began Kakuzu.

"What's the sharingan?" asked Kozue. Hidan's jaw dropped.

Itachi sighed before replying, "The sharingan is a eye condition know only to the Uchiha Clan. It not only can see speed easily but can copy jutsus that it sees except for kekkei genkai. The Mangekyo Sharingan, is a step up from that but it's hard to use…it's massive strain on the users body…"

"You forgot one thing," added Kisame, "The Mangekyo can only be got by killing the users best friend." Ume and Kozue stared in shock.

"Best friend?" asked Ume. Itachi nodded not looking her in the eye.

"How old were you?" asked Kozue softly.

"Thirteen," replied Itachi, he didn't avoid Kozue's gaze.

"Could I see the sharingan?" asked Kozue hopefully. Itachi nodded and shut his eyes. The next second his eyes were opened and red. He had more than one pupil also. "Does the Mangekyo look the same?" asked Kozue. Itachi shook his head and showed her his mangekyo which made his pupil surrounded by black in the shape of a star.

"Is that why you're a missing ninja?" asked Ume, "Because you kill your best friend?" Itachi shook his head and shrugged at the same time which looked sort of funny.

"I wish!" Kisame answered for him. "Itachi killed all his clan except for his little brother…" Ume just stared at him in silence.

"So Miss Rieko, do you dislike me now?" asked Itachi meeting her head-on. Ume shook her head.

"No, I don't hate you…" she said. She grinned suddenly. "I can't stand marshmallows!" she announced.

"Miss Wattan?" Itachi asked.

"It's pointless to ask me if I hate something or not because I hate everything. I just love everything too," said Kozue.

"What a touching moment, I'm glad we were here to share it," said Kakuzu, "But we really should be going… Money doesn't grow on trees."

"But money's made from paper…" said Ume.

"So?" asked Kakuzu.

"So money's made from paper, paper's made from bark and bark grows on trees. Therefore money does grow on trees. It's easy math. Like Kisame's a shark. Sharks are fish thus Kisame is a fish," by then everyone except Kozue and Itachi were glaring at Ume. She grinned. "I like staring contests," said Ume cheerfully. Kakuzu stood up.

"So we'll see you around," said Hidan getting up.

"Or not, you know…" added Kakuzu.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's the plan for catching the nine-tailed fox?" asked Ume.

"Well the container of the fox is a dopey blonde kid called Naruto Uzumaki. You'll know it's him because he's got marks on his cheeks like whiskers," said Kisame, "He just got back from training with Jaraiya, one of the legendary sannin."

"The plan is for Kozue to infiltrate, as a chunnin from the Village Hidden in the Mist," said Itachi, "Gain his trust and then lure him out for us to capture him…"

"This goes against all my morals…Let's do it!" announced Ume. Kozue nodded finally.

"Will I have an alias?" she asked. Itachi nodded.

"Use your first name but use an alias for your last name," instructed Itachi.

"I'm going to be Kozue Masako," announced Kozue. The other three nodded.

"Ume will impersonate as your older sister, andjonin…"said Itachi.

"But I quit being a ninja!" whined Ume.

"Then why did you joined akatsuki?" demanded Kisame.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I was having a blonde moment," said Ume blushing, 'I'll be Umeko Masako…"

"Be safe," warned Itachi as the girls started to walk towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're trying to infiltrate a ninja village and steal there ninja. Oh wait, that's exactly what we're doing!" said Ume sarcastically. Itachi grabbed onto her and said softly, "I mean it."

Ume nodded, "I know, we'll be fine." Itachi leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He did it so quickly Kozue was wondering if she had imagined her friend getting kissed but she didn't have time to think about it.

"I'll do all the talking," Kozue told Ume, "You're a horrible liar…"

"My guards said you needed to see me?" asked the Hokage. She was a blonde woman who looked young but Kozue was sure that she was encased in genjutsu.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," Kozue bowed, "We're fleeing from the Village Hidden in the Mist. You see, we're part of the advanced bloodline and our parents were killed by advanced bloodline haters. We fled and we're hoping to be taken in here. I'm Kozue Masako and this is my elder sister Umeko." The hokage nodded.

"Of course you can stay, if you wish to," she said.

"Thank you so much," said Ume.

"We're ninja, I'm a chunnin and Umeko is a jonin," said Kozue.

"I'll get it set up so you can go on missions," promised the hokage. "You can stay at a hotel, no charge too," she added.

"Thank you very much, you truly are a great leader," said Kozue. She didn't particularly like sucking up but it was best if she got on the Hokage's good side.

"I'll get you someone to guide you around the city too, how about that?" offered the Hokage.

"That would be wonderful," said Ume.

Half and hour later they left the Hokage's office with a bubbly pink haired girl who had introduced herself as 'Sakura'.

"…This is the ramen shop," she chatted on to them. Kozue quit paying attention. She was enthralled by all the people. It wasn't at all like the Village Hidden in the Rain. She heard someone say her name so she instantly snapped back into reality.

"…Hokage said you're a chunnin. How old are you?" asked Sakura facing her.

"Oh, I'm thirteen," replied Kozue smiling. Kozue looked around and a boy caught her eye. He was blonde, around fourteen and had marks that resembled whiskers on his cheeks.

"Sakura, do you know who that boy is?" asked Kozue pointing to the boy.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, he was off training with Jaraiya, one of the legendary sannin for a year but he's back now," said Sakura. Kozue had stopped paying attention after 'Uzumaki'. So that was the nine-tailed fox's container, so to speak.

"Sounds like you know a lot about him…Do you like him?" asked Kozue. She was trying to act like a normal thirteen-year-old girl.

"Ewww…no…we were on the same genin team is all," said Sakura. Kozue thought of something.

"I don't know, he's pretty cute," commented Kozue, taking the part of a teenage girl well. If Naruto thought she liked him he'd want to hang out with her and it'd be even easier to catch him. Kozue was pretty sure Sakura wasn't the type to keep her mouth shut about crushes if she wasn't asked to…

"You think Naruto is cute?" asked Sakura is disbelief.

"Well he definitely isn't sexy," commented Ume.

"You said it, Umeko," laughed Sakura.

As soon as Ume and Kozue got into their hotel Kozue plopped herself on the couch and began to stare into nothing.

"So do you really think he's cute?" asked Ume, a grin on her face.

"No, I think It'll be easy to get close to him…" replied Kozue, her eyes were out of focus.

"If it'll be easy then why are you thinking about it?" questioned Ume.

"I'm wondering if it's possible for me to do this without getting an emotional connection to him…It's not. I'll have to hurt him and in doing so I'll hurt myself."

"Kozue…" said Ume softly giving her friend a hug. "Can you do this?" asked ume. Kozue nodded.

"I can do it, I'm just thinking of other possibilities is all," she replied, her head bowed.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a knock on the door and Kozue opened it.

"You must be Kozue, I'm here for your sister," said a man.

"Umeko is still asleep," replied Kozue, "Should I go wake her up?"

"Well she has to meet out front of the hotel in an hour to go on a mission. It won't be over night," he added.

"Okay, I'll tell her," said Kozue.

"Thank you, and your team will meet you at the ramen shop in an hour. Do you know where that is?" Kozue nodded remembering the ramen shop Sakura had taken them past the day before.

"So, this is Umeko Masako?" asked a guy who was fairly tall. He had a bowler cut, his hair was black and he had REALLY thick eyebrows. Ume nodded her head. "I'm Might Guy, the handsome devil of the leaf…" he introduced himself.

"Guy, what are you telling her?" asked another man. This guy had silver hair that stuck up, almost scarecrow style. He was reading a book entitled 'Come Come Paradise'

"Nothing that isn't true Kakashi," replied Guy.

"I've heard of 'Come Come Paradise'," commented Ume. Kakashi looked up from his book excitedly.

"You have?" he asked.

"Yeah, apparently the author was stalking a woman so she sued him but didn't get any money because he was researching for his book. So she set up a petition to ban the book from the Water Country," said Ume. Kakashi looked at her like she'd slapped him in the face.

"Ban it?" he demanded. Ume nodded. "That's madness!" he exclaimed.

"That's what I heard, is all," said Ume shrugging. Kakashi still looked like he'd been hit in the face.

Might Guy laughed, "So, are you ready to hear what our mission is?" Ume nodded.

"We're suppose to deliver a secret peanut butter recipe to the 'Kraft' company, but the 'Skippy' company is trying to steal the recipe and they hired ninja from the Village Hidden in the Grass," explained Guy. Ume started to laugh, she fell on her side giggling.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Skippy's a funny word," she sniggered.

"Are you sure you're a jonin?" asked Guy.

"Yes," she replied managing to get to her feet. "We'll save the peanut butter gosh darn it!" she announced.

Kozue reached the ramen place twenty minutes early. She bought herself a soda and sat down in a seat sipping on it. After about a fifteen minutes Sakura arrived.  
"Hello Kozue," she said merrily.

Kozue smiled, "Hey Sakura. So are we the only ones on the team or…?"

"No, Naruto is coming too," announced Sakura jabbing Kozue playfully. "I'll see if I can get you guys some 'alone time'," promised the pink haired girl good-humouredly.

Naruto was late, by twenty minutes. He came rushing over apologising with an excuse about sleeping it.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" shouted Sakura and she whacked Naruto on the top of his head.

"Ouch," he whined, when he caught sight of Kozue.

"Hello," said Kozue quietly.

"So you're Kozue Masako?" asked Naruto. Kozue smiled warmly.

"Yes," she agreed, hating the fake last name. She was a 'Wattan' not a 'Masako'

After about an hour of walking Ume got bored and took to trying to steal Kakashi's book. She managed to take it from him a couple times before they were attack by grass ninja. The one in charge was a heavyset guy with buzzed cut black hair. He grinned at Guy, Ume and Kakashi.

"If you hand over the recipe I won't hurt you," he told them. His lips moved silently but Ume knew how to read lips somewhat. He finished with a silent, 'much'.

"Hell no," said Ume, "Why would we hand over the recipe when you couldn't hurt us. Heck I bet you couldn't even touch us."

"Umeko," said Kakashi warningly to the young kunoichi.

"I could so touch you!" said the leader, "Arrogant little girl…"

"If you're really as fast as you say, maybe you wouldn't mind a race…" said Ume smirking.

"A race?" asked the grass ninja.

"Yes, a race. If I win you back off, if you win we'll had over the recipe," said Ume.

"What are you doing?" demanded Guy in a hushed voice to Ume.

"Winning," replied Ume. The grass ninja seemed to be thinking.

"A race it is. The winner takes the recipe," said the grass ninja.

"Skippy, you're going down," announced Ume confidently. They decided that the finish line would be a tree fifty yards away.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" called Kakashi and Ume and the man began running. Ume was, as expected much faster than the man. She didn't even have to use her one handed replacement jutsu. She reached the finish line when the man was only half-way through the course.

"Yay, I won!" shouted Ume happily.

"You cheated!" shouted the man.

"I did not," said Ume, her smile gone. "You promised you'd buzz off so buzz off!" The man glared at her but left with his team.

"That was amazing, you're even faster than me and Lee!" said Guy excitedly.

"You have no idea how hard it is to run that fast," said Ume breathlessly.

"We're escorting _him _to a town called Princeton?" asked Naruto as he pointed to a little boy, with a runny nose who smiled up at them.

"Yes," nodded Sakura.

"Princeton, the town of princes," murmured Kozue gloomily. Naruto laughed. Lucky enough no one even came after them as they delivered the snot nosed brat boy.

"That was boring and pointless," announced Naruto.

"Where's the boy?" demanded a group of chunnin jumping down from a tree.

"He's a boy," said Sakura pointing to Naruto.

"Not him, the idiot prince kid," said the leader, a blonde haired female who appeared to be around eighteen.

"Wow, he was a prince? Kozue's smart!" said Naruto and he turned red. They were trying to play dumb but Naruto had blown it for them.

"Where is he?" demanded the leader.

"Somewhere you aren't going," replied Kozue.

"Oh yeah?" asked a voice in her ear. One of the ninja had appeared behind

her.

"Yes," agreed Kozue and she tripped the man behind her. He fell to the ground with a thud unconscious.

"Why you little!" shouted the woman running angrily at Kozue.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto and the enemy kunoichi was hit by a ball of chakra in Naruto's palm and sent flying. The other member of the team smiled sheepishly and went to check on his team mates.

"That was pathetic!" grumbled Naruto.

"How was your first day?" asked Kozue when she got home to see Ume laying on the couch watching re-runs of soap-operas.

"Crappy," replied Ume brightly, "Yours?"

"Boring," replied Kozue, "But I was put on a mission with that Sakura girl and Naruto Uzumaki…"

"We're suppose to meet Itachi and Kisame in half and hour," said Ume. Kozue nodded.

"Okay," she replied.


	14. Chapter 14

"Here, both of you take a cupcake," said Itachi as soon as Kozue and Ume arrived. They were in the woods a couple miles away from the entrance to gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Thanks," said Kozue taking a cupcake.

"Yes, thank you," agreed Ume happily.

"So how's the mission going?" asked Itachi calmly.

"Okay, I'm getting close to him, I'll try and get him outside of the gates sometime to go 'swimming' or something," said Kozue.

"I dropped my cupcake!" pouted Ume. Kisame laughed sadistically so Ume threw a rock at him.

"Here, have mine," offered Kozue passing her friend the cupcake.

"Thanks Kozue! Faith was right. You really are the best cousin on the planet!" said Ume beaming. Kozue stared at her.

"Cousin?" she asked.

Ume shook her head her eyes wide, "I meant like friend! Not cousin…"

"Ume, you're a terrible liar… We're cousins?" asked Kozue. Ume nodded numbly.

"My dad was your mom's brother…" said Ume quietly.

"You didn't want me to know. Your grandma and Faith both knew but when they came close to saying it you always cut them off saying 'comrade'," said Kozue. Itachi and Kisame were watching silently, both very fascinated by what Ume had revealed. "Why didn't you want me to know?" asked Kozue.

"Because…of destiny…" said Ume.

"Destiny?" asked Kozue her eyes examining Ume's face. Ume nodded.

"When your mom was pregnant with Yo she went to a psychic…He said that if the Wattans ever had a daughter that she'd a be a great ninja…He also said that their daughter would die, before her fourteenth birthday… When you were born, your parents didn't want to get attached when you died so, they tried to put you up for adoption. My parents didn't believe in it so they adopted you. You lived with us for three months but when my parents died you went to live with your parents and I was sent to live with my grandparents…" said Ume finishing. Kozue stared at her.

"I'm going to die?" she asked. There were tears in Ume's eyes.

"I don't believe in psychics…" Ume replied.

"I am a great ninja…" said Kozue slowly, "And they still didn't want me."

"It's not like that!" said Ume, "Please Kozue…try to understand. They were afraid you'd end up breaking their hearts…"

"Does Yo know?" asked Kozue. Ume shook her head helplessly. "I see…" murmured Kozue. "Next time we head to the Village Hidden in the Rain I'll be paying the Wattans a visit," she announced, her whole demeanour cold.

"Okay, you do that…" shrugged Kisame, "but before you head back to the Leaf we have to give you your rings…"

"Our rings?" asked Ume.

"The akatsuki communicate with each other through our minds. To do that we have the rings," explained Kisame. He pulled out two rings.

"This one is for Kozue. It says 'Ki', it means spirit," said Kisame passing Kozue a ring on a chain. Kozue slid it around her neck and tucked it into her shirt. "And Ume's reads 'Kawa' or river," said Kisame passing Ume hers. Ume slid it on her toe.

"Usually they're assigned fingers except all the fingers are taken," explained Itachi shrugging.

There was a knock on the door the next day and Kozue rushed to answer. To her surprise it was Naruto.

"Uh, hi Kozu. I can call you Kozu, can't It?" asked Naruto shyly.

"Um…sure," shrugged Kozue, a small smile on her face.

"We're going to help out at the ninja academy today, you and I," he announced.

"Oh cool! I haven't ever been to the ninja academy in Konoha before," commented Kozue, "Is Sakura coming?"

"No, she said she was sick. She didn't sound like it though, she probably didn't want to take care of the kids…" said Naruto. Kozue was suddenly reminded of Sakura promising her and Naruto 'alone time'.

"Yeah, probably," said Kozue shrugging casually.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked and Kozue nodded. She felt oddly uncomfortable without her akatsuki cloak. They walked to the ninja academy, Naruto chatting non-stop about what he'd do when he became the hokage.

"…and then ramen will be the Village Hidden in the Leaves' official food," announced Naruto rather happily.

"There's a ninja academy student staring at us…" Kozue commented poiting to a small boy with dark brown hair.

"Oh, that's just Konohamaru…" said Naruto, "He's the grandson of the Third Hokage." Konohamaru came up to them a faced Naruto.

"I'm still going to beat you!" he announced to Naruto. Two other kids around his age came over. One was a blonde girl and one was a brown haired boy with glasses.

"Who's your girlfriend Naruto?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, she's really pretty…" added the other boy. Kozue blushed, she had never been complimented about her appearance before…

"She's not my girlfriend, her name's Kozue Masako. She came here from the Village Hidden in the Mist," said Naruto, this time the fake last name didn't annoy Kozue. She wasn't a Wattan anymore. Her parents hadn't wanted her, therefore why would she burden them with herself anymore.

"But it's impossible for me to concentrate!" argued the boy helplessly. Iruka, the ninja academy teacher, sighed.

"Oh yeah?" asked Kozue smiling slightly.

"Yes," he replied miserably.

"I bet if you scraped your knee you'd be concentrating on it. That's just involuntary… So you just have to change it to voluntary…" said Kozue. Iruka looked at her, impressed.

"How do you do that?" he asked and she smiled.

"Well how do you make yourself stop breathing for a little while?" asked Kozue, "You have to say, I'll do it for so long and then do it!" He stared at her disbelieving.

"I'll try," he replied. He shut his eyes and did the jutsu sign. For a second he looked like Iruka before he turned back.

"That was great. See! You can so concentrate your chakra. Sp don't put yourself down!" said Kozue. She was aware that Iruka and Naruto were watching her teach the boy.

"Thank you Kozue-sensei!" he said happily and skipped off. Kozue stared at

him numbly.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"I've never been called sensei before," she replied.

"Well you were very good… You're a good teacher," said Iruka grinning at her. "Are you sure you're thirteen?" he joked. Kozue nodded.

"Iruka-sensei's right, you were great!" said Naruto as the bell to the school rang and the students began to leave.

"Thanks," said Kozue as Iruka walked away.

"Hey Kozue, do you want to get some ramen with me? I'll pay," offered Naruto. Kozue nodded.

"Who's your lady-friend?" asked the owner of the ramen shop.

"Oh, this is Kozue Masako. She just moved here with her sister," replied Naruto blushing. In total Naruto had twenty and a half bowls of ramen. In total Kozue had two and a half.

"Thank you very much Naruto," said Kozue smiling, "I don't have much money but I think I can repay you somehow."

"You don't have to…" argued Naruto.

"I want to," replied Kozue. "Will you come swimming with me at Tailor Lake, this evening at six?" Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Okay, I'll meet you there!" he agreed readily.


	15. Chapter 15

Ume sighed, "Itachi and Kisame went on a separate mission to pass the time so you'll have to keep Naruto there until they get there."

"But I hate swimming!" argued Kozue.

"Well it's not my fault," replied Ume grumpily.

"How was your day anyways?" asked Kozue, her tone softer.

"It sucked! I was put on a mission, this time with Kakashi and Jaraiya. Jaraiya was a pervert who couldn't stop looking at my chest. Bastard motherfucker," said Ume and she rambled on about how horrible her day went while Kozue nodded sympathetically.

Kozue was in shorts and a t-shirt, she didn't have a bathing suit so it would have to do. Naruto was next to her in swimming trunks. They both got into the water quickly. The lake was really quite deep, it was shallow at the edge but there was a huge drop…

"Let's go in the deep water!" said Naruto.

"But…" Kozue began to argue but she had to keep Naruto around so she sighed and followed him.

"You're a really slow swimmer," commented Naruto. Kozue bit her lip to stop

from retorting. This was the first time she had ever swam but it seemed fairly easy, she noted. Kozue noticed Kisame moving in the distance. That was the last thing she noticed before she realised that she was having trouble staying over the water. Panicked she began to thrash violently. Naruto tried to pulled her head above water level but instead she succeeded in pulling him under. He let go and began to swim towards land. Kisame had somehow managed to get to him and Kozue though.

"You!" he cried out, his head disappearing under the water to reappear a couple seconds later. Kisame was about to catch him when he noticed his fellow akatsuki member drowning to his side. _Get the fox or save Kozue? _he wondered. Kisame wasn't conscious of making the decision but a few seconds later he pulled kozue out of the water. Naruto had made it to the bank and was staring at them.

"How can you drown?" asked Kisame to Kozue as he helped her towards the bank. "You probably gave up our chance at the fox!" added Kisame angrily as they reached the shallow water. Kisame must have said it too loudly because Naruto stared at Kozue angrily.

"Traitor," he hissed at the sodden girl. Naruto spun and ran before Kisame could get out of the water and take chase.

"Dammit! We lost our chance…Naruto will tell the hokage, we have to get Ume out of the Hidden Leaf Village before they catch her and interrogate her," said Kisame.

"I'm sorry," said Kozue staring at her feet.

Kisame shrugged, "It's not your fault you're a terrible swimmer…"

"Where's Itachi?" asked Kozue looking around.

"I'm not actually sure, he was on a mission farther away from here than me, so he should show up soon," said Kisame.

"What did leader say?" asked Ume after Itachi stood up.

"He said to the return to the Village Hidden in the Rain and wait awhile," said Itachi sighing.

"That's it?" demanded Kisame, "Wait?" Itachi nodded.

"Then it seems I'll be paying the Wattans a visit sooner than expected…" said Kozue quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Kozue banged onto the door of her house. She could have just entered, she had the keys but she wasn't in the Wattan clan anymore. The door opened and Yo's head peaked out.

"Kozue!" he exclaimed and joyously grabbed his sister in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ouch, you're hurting me Yo…" moaned Kozue.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy your alive. Your missions aren't too dangerous are they?" asked Yo anxiously. Kozue just laughed bitterly.

"Where are Mr. And Mrs. Wattan?" asked Kozue. Yo stared at her in surprise. She had always called her parent mom and dad.

"Why?" he asked, dreading the response.

"I'm here to break my ties with them…" she replied, her face solemn.

"Why?" repeated Yo, disbelieving.

"Because…When mom was pregnant with you they went to a psychic who said I'd die before my fourteenth birthday so they gave me up for adoption and I was adopted by Ume's parents, our uncle and aunt!" Kozue had begun softly but it had turned into a shout.

"We're related to Ume?" he asked. Kozue nodded. "Dammit! She was hot but we're cousins now…" said Yo. Kozue grinned despite herself. "I can't stop what you're going to do but please prove them wrong…" said Yo.

"Prove who wrong?" asked Kozue in confusion.

"The people who said you were going to die before you turn fourteen. Prove them wrong," said Yo. Kozue nodded. "Mom and dad are in the living room," he added. Kozue walked into the living room aware that Yo was sticking back, watching her.

"KOZUE!" called her parents jumping to their feet.

"Stay away from me!" said Kozue, her voice turning into a shout. "You call yourself parents! You put me up for adoption! You didn't want me! The only reason you took me back was because there was no one else to take me! I'm no longer a Wattan! I'm dead to you!" shouted Kozue and she spun around and stormed out of house. Aware of the sad expressions on her parents' faces and the disappointed expression on Yo's. She saw Itachi, Ume and Kisame waiting for her on the road.

"You died," commented Itachi dryly.

"What?" asked Kozue brushing angry tears away from her eyes.

"You said, 'I'm dead to you'. You died," Itachi explained expressionlessly.

"The psychic was right. That's like what, twice in a thousand chance?" asked Ume. "I hate destiny," she added.

"That's only because you don't have one," muttered Kisame.

"I think I need to go think," said Kozue. Ume nodded understanding.

"Go ahead," said Kisame shrugging.

"I. Was. Going.

To. Be. Great. But. They. Still. Did. Not. Want. Me," gasped Kozue tears streaming down her face. The truth was besides Ume and Yo, before that akatsuki no one wanted Kozue. Kozue had always been avoided because she was quiet and smart, or 'creepy' as she was labeled. Yo paid attention to her because her parents never did. Ume paid attention to her, because they were cousins. The akatsuki paid attention to her because she was strong. No one wanted her for her.

"I'm just a tool," she whispered as she wept.

"Hey you! Why are you crying, un? Akatsuki members aren't suppose to cry, they're suppose to make things explode, UN!" came a male voice. Kozue looked around and saw a blonde man who looked like girl. He had hair that covered one of his eyes, the one that was visible was blue. He also wore an akatsuki cloak. Kozue wiped her face.

"I'm a tool," she replied coolly.

"You're only a tool if you see yourself as a tool, un. I see myself as an artist so that's what I am, un!" he said.

"You're in the akatsuki, what is your name?" asked Kozue.

"I'm Deidara, un," he said, he was smiling now that she wasn't crying.

"I'm Kozue," she replied.

"I thought you were 'Atool', un," he joked rather badly.

"No that's my middle name," she replied grinning.

"Deidara-senpai loves Kozue!" came the teasing voice of a man. Kozue looked up to see a man with black hair. He wore an orange mask with swirls on it and only one eye hole, for his right eye. He wore an akatsuki cloak along with a young redheaded man next to him.

"I do not, un!" said Deidara as he angrily strangled the black-haired man.

"Deidara-senpai's a flirt!" announced the guy with the swirly mask.

"Hello Kozue, I am Sasori," said the redhead holding out his hand for her to shake it. She took it and was surprised. He didn't feel human…

"Puppet," she said instantly.

"Quick," commented Sasori nodding approvingly. "So Deidera has already introduced himself right?" asked Sasori. Kozue nodded. "Then the only one left to introduce is-"

"Tobi is Tobi!" announced the man who was in the process of getting strangled by Deidara.

"Kozue, why is that transvestite guy strangling mask-face and why are you shaking hands with a puppet?" asked Ume standing with Itachi and Kisame. Kisame started to laugh. Deidara stopped strangling Tobi and glared at Itachi so savagely Ume was half surprised that the flowers around didn't fall dead. Sasori gave Ume a dark look.

"Ume meet your fellow akatsuki members, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi," said Itachi pointing to each of them.

"Deidara-senpai and Sasori-danna are artists!" announced Tobi cheerfully.

"And they never shut up about it," added Kisame under his breath.

"Ume, Kozue, what do you think about art, un?" asked Deidara.

"Oh no…" sighed Itachi softly.

"You don't have to answer!" said Kisame quickly.

"What type of art?" asked Kozue, "Martial arts, drawing, music…?"

"Well you see, Deidara and I are in a little argument about what art is. You see, Deidara is under the misguided impression that art should only last a few seconds for it to be beautiful whereas I say art should be eternal so everyone may enjoy it…"

"Isn't it both?" asked Kozue but Ume blocked out her question laughing quite hard.

"What? Should Tobi do something?" asked Tobi looking at Ume who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"No, that's just Ume," said Kisame shrugging.

"That's ridiculous!" she giggled. Sasori and Deidara stared at her. "If a romance ended only after a few weeks or if it lasted forever would it make it any less passionate?" she laughed. They stared at her.  
"Oh, right you guys probably have never had a romance so you wouldn't know..." she giggled even harder. Sasori and Deidara looked like they were about to start strangling her.  
"Tobi's hungry!" announced Tobi.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tobi and Ume are friends!" announced Tobi happily as the three akatsuki groups sat in a restaurant. Ume was giggling and drinking iced tea.

"How did we end up here?" asked Kisame grumpily. Itachi shrugged.

"Tobi needs more iced tea!" Tobi told them.

"Ume does too," added Ume, her speech sounded slurred.

"That wasn't long island iced tea was it?" asked Itachi. Tobi shook his head.

"No, it was caffeine free too!" replied Tobi. Ume giggled and sat on Itachi.

"You look worried. Don't be, we'll live happily ever after, UNDER THE SEA!" she began to sing songs from 'The Little Mermaid'.

"Ume, please calm down," sighed Itachi and Ume nodded.

"Yessir, cap'n Tachi! I'll ensure the iced tea never harms you again!" said Ume saluting to Itachi.

"They're bad influences on each other," commented Sasori getting to his feet. "Deidara and I'll get Tobi off your hands," said Sasori grabbing Tobi by the collar and leading him out of the restaurant.

"Tobi wait! Kisame hasn't gotten to confess his love for you yet!" called Ume but they were already gone. Kisame shoved her. Kozue was smiling slightly but covered her mouth with her hand. Itachi was staring at Ume.

"Ume Rieko, please try to remember that these people are s-classed criminals. They get angry and when they do they fight…" said Itachi.

"Itachi, I'm an s-classed criminal too," said Ume grumpily. Itachi shook his head.

"No, you are an s-classed ninja. You aren't a criminal. There's a difference between Kozue, you and the rest of the akatsuki," said Itachi.

"Why are you making a big deal about it, they're already gone…" said Ume grumpily.

"'Kozue, why is that transvestite guy strangling mask-face and why are you shaking hands with a puppet?'. I was surprised that Deidara didn't try to blow you up, Sasori didn't attack you and that no one even commented on how stupid that was," said Itachi.

They wandered out of the restaurant a few minutes later to find them face-to-face with none other than Itachi's younger brother.

"Sasuke," said Itachi looking at him emotionlessly. "You still don't have my eyes I see…" Sasuke roared as the ran at Itachi.

"Stop!" cried Kozue but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her. Kozue appeared in front of Sasuke and blocked his attack. There was so much power in it she shook her head trying to clear it.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke said angrily while Itachi said it at the same time, just calmly.

"Are you rocket scientists planning to make a few more kids orphans?" demanded Kozue.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sasuke angrily.

"Have you two noticed everyone watching you two act like idiots? It'll be pretty easy to hit them with an attack unintentionally…" said Kozue glancing at the civilians who had gathered to watch.

"Do I look like I care? They're the idiots gawking!" shouted Sasuke furiously.

"Itachi, I suggest you play a little game of tag with Sasuke. He'll be it," said Kozue, her voice cold and commanding. Itachi nodded slightly.  
"There isn't enoughroom," he said calmly then spun and ran. Kozue let go of Sasuke who took chase immediately.

"Let's go!" said Kisame. Kozue ran after as fast as she could. Ume disappeared

from her sight after only a couple seconds of running.

When Kozue caught up to Itachi and Sasuke they were fighting next to a cliff that fell away into a huge river. Kozue went to edge of the cliff to get a better look at the match. Sasuke was running at Itachi full-throttle with a glowing mass of chakra.

"CHIDORI!" He shouted but Itachi blocked it. Sasuke quickly did hand signs and sent balls of fire shooting at Itachi. Itachi seemed to be moving way too slow and was hit by two of the balls of fire. Itachi did a hand sign and shot a

big sphere of fire at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged but his arm got burnt. A second later Sasuke began to have a pattern of black marks on his face.

"Dammit!" Sasuke hissed out angrily. He ran at Itachi with his sword out. Instead of dodging Itachi knocked the sword out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke whammed into Itachi knocking the elder brother off his feet. Itachi went flying towards Kozue. The water banged the bottom of the cliff a couple hundred feet beneath them. Itachi was at the edge of the crag. Suddenly he lost his footing and began to fall towards the menacing waters. Kozue saw his face was emotionless but his eyes were alert. _Did he mean for himself to fall? _Kozue had to wonder. Itachi didn't just _loose _his footing. _What if he's actually falling, _said Kozue's brain and Kozue swiped her arm out, trying in vain to catch onto her fellow akatsuki member. The moment she had hesitated had sealed Itachi's destiny. He was going to fall. Kozue watched in horror as the Uchiha hit the water and disappeared under the threatening waves.

"No!" Ume screamed.

"What. The. Shit." said Kisame, his teeth gritted. Kozue just stared at the water where Itachi had hit hoping to see his head emerge from the icy depth. She saw no such thing. Kozue wasn't gifted with such luck. She had hesitated and now Itachi was lost. Sasuke was grinning, mercilessly. The black tattoo on him was disappearing.

"You Bastard," screeched Ume staring at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha looked at her.

"Do you want to kill me?" Sasuke asked, he didn't sound like he honestly cared.

"Yes, I want to. Unlike you however I won't. I won't cause more bloodshed…" said Ume her eyes hard. Sasuke shrugged as if to say whatever-floats-your-boat… Kozue stepped closer towards the edge of the cliff. She was having the oddest urge to jump down. It wasn't suicide or anything but she wanted to see if she'd find the man she'd failed to catch.

"Kozue," called Kisame. Kozue looked up from the water. "I'm going to go look for Itachi, you take care of Ume," said Kisame. Kozue nodded and headed over to her blonde cousin. Ume was crying very hard. Kozue didn't know what to say so instead she walked towards Sasuke.

"He killed his clan. Did he say why?" she asked Sasuke briskly. Sasuke looked surprised by the straightforwardness of Kozue.

"He said to test his strength," replied Sasuke, he looked exhausted. He was relieved it was over.

"Why didn't he kill you?" asked Kozue, Sasuke shrugged. "Answer!" barked Kozue.

"Why should I?" demanded Sasuke.

"You killed him, leaving his girlfriend to cry her eyes out," said Kozue.

"He said it was pointless to kill me. I was too weak," Sasuke muttered the last bit.

"Itachi was going easy on you. He's normally much faster…unless he was injured or something before…" Kozue shut her eyes, trying to think if Itachi had been injured any time before the battle. She drew up a blank. "Sasuke, please leave. My cousin and I are going to need to talk and I doubt your presence will be celebrated by her," said Kozue. Sasuke shrugged and began to walk away. As soon as Sasuke was gone the went to sit next to the grief stricken Ume and think. Itachi had been going much too slow. He wasn't injured. He'd been going easy on Sasuke. He'd wanted to die. But why? Kozue couldn't come up with an answer that made any sense so instead, since the sky was beginning to darken she fell asleep.

**Note From the Author:**  
**This is NOT the last chapter...Don't hate me...It'll all make sense in due time. I promise!  
-AsaMayako.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: MAJOR SPOILERS! **

Kozue was pulled out of her sleep by a thought. She lit a fire so she could see and pulled an envelope out of her cloak. Ume was laying next to the cliff sound asleep, her face red and tearstained.

"She doesn't deserve this," murmured Kozue. She stared at the envelope, Itachi had given it to her right after him and Ume started to date. She remembered every detail of when Itachi gave it to her.

"_Kozue, can I trust you?" Itachi had asked as Kozue had stared at the fire. The thirteen-year-old looked up. _

"_It depends what it is but yes, most likely you can trust me…" Kozue had replied her face staring curiously at Itachi. _

"_I have the closest thing to a will I can leave behind and I need you to give it to Ume if-if anything should happen," he had spoken softly. _

"_You're leaving me with a letter to Ume in case you die?" Kozue had asked almost disbelievingly, it seemed more likely that she'd die opposed to Itachi. He was stronger but… _

"_Yes," Itachi had nodded, "You can't read it unless Ume wants you to…Can I trust you to be the messenger?" _

"_Yes you can," Kozue had replied. Itachi pulled out a small white envelope and passed it to Kozue. _

"_Thank you, very much," Itachi had said finally. _

"_No problem, it's what friends do right?" Kozue had asked. Itachi had stared at her. _

"_We're friends?" he had asked. Kozue had nodded. _

"_I'm your friend, if your mine," Kozue had smiled. _

"_Yes, you're my friend," Itachi finally said. _

_At the time it had felt like a big what-if, but now it was all too real… _

"Ume," called Kozue to her sleeping cousin.

"Kozue?" asked Ume opening her eyes a crack. She looked miserable and exhausted.

"Listen, before Itachi d-died he left a letter with me…It's for you," said Kozue holding out the envelope. Ume stared at it. She slowly took it and tore it open. She was crying softly.

"Kozu, could you read it to me?" asked Ume as she rubbed her eyes. Kozue nodded and took the letter. She began to read:

"Dear Ume, this letter will be given to you in the event of my death. The reason I killed my clan wasn't to test my strength. It was some other reason, that I hope you never hear. You have no idea how hard this is to write, because if you ever read this it means that I've left you and Kozue alone. Oh that's probably not helping… Tobi is an alias his real name is Madara Uchiha. Madara Uchiha is the real_ leader of the akatsuki not Pein. I don't know what you'll choose to do with this information but I hope whatever you do, you're happy and safe. I don't know how you could care about some like me so I won't blame you if you hate me. I love you Ume Rieko. Sincerely, Itachi Uchiha," Kozue read the letter and as soon as she was finished her voice cracked. Ume wasn't crying anymore. _

"_You were his best friend, you know?" Ume asked bitter-sweetly. _

"_Yeah…" said Kozue, she wasn't crying but her voice was too high. Ume leaned forward and hugged her. _

"_So I guess we'll have to choose what to do with information," said Ume grinning, but not meaning it. _

After Ume went back to sleep Kisame came back looking crestfallen.

"Any sign?" asked Kozue. Kisame shook his head.

"I didn't find Itachi but I found his ring…" said Kisame, he sounded deflated. He passed Kozue a ring. It read 'Scarlet' in kanji. Kozue took off the chain she wore on her neck and added Itachi's 'Scarlet' next to her 'Spirit'. Kisame stared at her in surprise.

"Safe keeping," said Kozue shrugging.

"I found it on a ledge but I couldn't find Itachi so that must mean that he went underwater. I looked all over but couldn't find him. So I don't know what else to do…" said Kisame, "I tried to contact leader but I couldn't get through, he isn't wearing his ring and neither is Konan…"

"Maybe we should head to the tower in the Village Hidden in the Rain?" suggested Kozue finally. Kisame nodded.

"YOu and Ume do that, I'll find the other akatsuki members and see if they know where leader and Konan went," said Kisame.

"Okay, do we start now?" asked Kozue, it was probably around three in the morning. Kisame shrugged.

"I'm going to wait but if you want to get to the tower then you can stay there…" Kozue nodded.

"Ume…" she called softly.

"I swear to god Kozue, if you wake me up again I'll murder you…" the blonde said opening her eyes.

"WE're heading to the highest tower in the Village Hidden in the Rain. We'll wait for leader there," said Kozue.

"So Kisame didn't find him?" asked Ume glancing up the fish-man.

"No…" Kozue said, "He only found his ring…"

"Oh…" Ume said softly.

The girls reached the tower and entered silently.

"So Itachi's dead?" asked a voice. Kozue and Ume looked up to see Tobi. Kozue nodded, Ume looked at him distrusting. "So I suppose he told you that I'm Madara Uchiha?" asked Tobi Madara casually.

"Aha! So you admit it!" said Ume suddenly.

"Um…Ume, he never denied it," said Kozue softly.

"That's probably about all he said except I'm the leader of the akatsuki, right?" asked Madara. Kozue nodded.

"That was all," she agreed.

"So I take it you don't know the true story, of Itachi Uchiha's life?" Madara asked, he was moving his spirally orange mast to reveal a 'Mangekyo Sharingan'.

"Itachi's life?" asked Kozue, her eyes trying to read the part of Madara's face she could see. It wasn't helping, Madara's face wasn't revealing anything. Realization hit the kunoichi suddenly. "Itachi didn't act alone," Kozue announced her eyes wide. She didn't know how she had figured it out, but she knew it was true. Madara nodded his head.

"He had help, but it wasn't his plan in the first place…" said Madara.

"Tell us," commanded Ume. Madara looked at her coolly. "Please," she added. Madara sighed.

"More than eight decades ago the world was at war all the time. Clans fought against each other. The worst rivalry was between the Uchiha and the Senju clans. If one was hired by a group of people those people's enemies hired the opposite clan. It was in that time that I lived," began Madara.

"Wait, you're like eighty-something?" asked Ume in disbelief. Madara nodded in annoyance.

"Continuing…" silenced Kozue grumpily.

"I trained hard and killed my best friend to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. In those days, all that mattered was power. I became the leader of the Uchiha and my brother offered me his eyes, so I didn't go blind," said Madara, he paused seeing their confused faces.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but blind?" asked Kozue.

"After having the Mangekyo Sharingan eventually the user goes blind," replied Madara. "I took his eyes. He offered them to me, I didn't take them out of force. Then out of the blue the Senju clan wanted a truce. The Uchiha wanted peace so I, as their leader, agreed. The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan founded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The leader of the Senju clan, was none other than the First Hokage. The Senju, slowly began to get rid of our status. I wanted to fight for that status but the Uchiha were happy that there was peace. So feeling betrayed I left and fought the First Hokage. The battle happened between the Country of Rice Paddies and the Country of Fire. I lost, everyone thought I died there but I didn't. Fourteen years ago, the nine

tailed fox attacked konoha. The Hokage and the elders thought it was an Uchiha who made it attack, so they gathered all the Uchiha together, in the 'Uchiha Reserve'. They were afraid of a Coup D'Etat, and out off all this suspicion, the Uchiha clan decided to have one. Itachi's father was the ringleader and he sent Itachi to join the Anbu as a link between the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Uchiha Clan. As a secret agent. To get information from the Hokage and such. Instead, the plan back fired and Itachi leaked information about the Coup D'Etat to the Leaf. The Leaf decided that the Uchiha Clan would have to be terminated. They wanted Itachi to do it," said Madara, the mask was back on and he looked like Tobi. However he was much too calm to be Tobi.

"Why though, why betray his whole clan? Just because he was ordered to?" asked Ume in confusion.

"When the great ninja war was going on how old were you, Ume?" asked Madara.

"Two, I guess," replied Ume, "I don't remember anything though."

"That's it then. You don't remember what war looked like. Itachi was four,

still a child but old enough to remember. The trauma he experienced from that war made him a peaceful man, who hated conflict. He didn't want a civil war, because he knew that the other countries would take advantage of it and attack the Fire Country…So he came to me. He figured out I was still alive and he came and asked me to help kill the clan. I was angry at the Uchiha for betraying me so I agreed. We killed all of them except for one…" said Madara.

"It was his brother, wasn't it?" asked Kozue. Madara nodded.

"It was," agreed the Uchiha. "Itachi had killed his mother, father, girlfriend, friends and all his family except one. He couldn't bare to kill his little brother. So he went to see the Hokage and begged for the Hokage to let

Sasuke live. The Hokage agreed, he wasn't all for the Uchihas murder like Danzo and the elders. Itachi decided he wanted Sasuke to be seen as a star of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He set it up so that Sasuke would kill him, become an hero, become strong and live the rest of his life happy. So he sent Sasuke on the path of revenge… Itachi was being eaten away from disease. He wouldn't last much longer anyways, but it seemed to me like he didn't try hard enough…" muttered Madara.

"So that's Itachi Uchiha's life?" asked Ume coolly.

"Yes," nodded Madara.

"Wow, his life was a bitch," commented Ume her voice gloomy. Kozue got to her feet.

"We should be going," she announced.

"I thought you were looking for Pein?" asked Madara.

"We were but it seems he isn't here so…" Kozue shrugged. In truth she just wanted to be away from Madara but there was no reason he needed to know that.


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT**  
As soon as Ume and Kozue were a good couple miles away from Madara Kozue began to talk.

"Ume, I'm sure Itachi's alive!" she announced.

"Kozue, that's not funny," sniffed Ume.

"I'm not being funny. Itachi wouldn't have let himself get killed if Sasuke wasn't strong enough to do it," said Kozue.

"He didn't _let _himself be killed!" argued Ume angrily.

"No? Since when does Itachi fall?" demanded Kozue, "When he was falling his eyes were alert, almost like it was his intention to fall. Even if it wasn't, he'd be able to catch himself Ume. Itachi Uchiha wouldn't die from falling off a cliff…"

"We have to get back to the cliff. He might be stuck…" said Ume and Kozue nodded.

"How did Kisame get down do you think?" asked Ume. It was about an hour since the sun had come up and Kisame was gone.

"I don't know but I know the fastest way," said Kozue and she casually stepped of the cliff. She did a water jutsu and made the water catch her like she was a baseball. Ume took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff. Kozue caught her with the water the same way as Kozue had been caught.

"Shoot, there are thousands of caves…" said Ume staring at the cliff. She was treading water while Kozue stood on a ledge on the cliff face.

"We don't have to check them all. You know tracking jutsus right? If he's in a cave then you'll find him…" said Kozue. Ume nodded and climbed onto the ledge. She shut her eyes and she did a few jutsus. Silently, with her eyes shut she began to walk and Kozue followed. Ume turned into a cave. After walking for about five minutes all uphill in the dark Kozue walking into Ume.

"Itachi?" asked Ume from in front of Kozue. Kozue pulled out a waterproof match and lit it. She could see Itachi staring at her and Ume, he was leaning on the wall looking tired. "Itachi!" shrieked Ume. Ume ran at Itachi and threw herself at him. She was hugging him and it looked like it hurt.

"Why didn't you come to the top?" demanded Kozue.

"The water was rising and I noticed that the tunnel went up hill so I climbed in hoping it would lead to the top but instead it ended and the water was too high to get out. I was waiting for it to go down again…" said Itachi.

"Madara told us _everything_," said Kozue.

"_Everything?_" demanded Itachi.

"_Everything _about the night the Uchihas were murdered," replied Ume letting go of Itachi.

"He's lying, he was the one who set the nine tailed fox on the Village Hidden in the Leaves," said Itachi quickly.

"You can lie to them but please remember that I can see threw deception," said Kozue irritably. Itachi sighed.

"Don't tell anybody. I wanted this to go my grave…That's why Madara must die before he tells any one else," said Itachi.

"I won't tell anyone," said Kozue.

"Yeah, don't worry," said Ume, "But we've got to tell Kisame you aren't dead! He'll be so happy!" Kozue grabbed Itachi's 'Scarlet' and passed it to him.

"I lost this in the fall," said Itachi sliding it on his finger.

"Kisame found it," explained Ume.

"Leader's called a meeting, apparently someone leaked akatsuki secrets and now Kakazu is dead," said Itachi as he sat up. _(Note from Author: Don't hate me Kakazu lovers) _

"An akatsuki meeting?" asked Ume.

"No," said Kozue sarcastically. "Of course it is Ume!" she added irritably.

"Let's go," said Itachi getting to his feet. Kozue looked sad.

"What?" asked Ume.

"Oh, it's just the last thing Kakazu said to us was, 'or not, you know…'," explained Kozue

All the akatsuki members sat around a table.

"I'm hoping everyone knows why we're here…" began leader.

"If anyone's wondering Kakazu was killed by ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said Konan.

"They knew his weakness, before the fight began. Therefore someone must have told them and the only people who know this are in fact akatsuki members…" said Pein looking at all of them.

"Someone here is a traitor and we intend to find out who…" said Konan.

"Until we do so, keep you eyes open, we don't want more joining Kakazu…" said Pein.

"By the way, I'm not sure if this is related or not but…Orochimaru was killed by Leaf ninja too," added Konan.

"You may all leave. Except Kisame, who I'd like to have a word with…" said Pein. All the akatsuki members except Pein, Konan and Kisame left the room.

"Who could it be?" asked Ume as they reached the woods and began to wait for Kisame. Kozue started to laugh, hard. "It was you?" demanded Ume obviously shocked.

"No," gasped Kozue, "I can't believe you haven't figured out who it is…"

"Who is it?" asked Ume. Kozue and Itachi exchanged glances. "It was Itachi?" asked Ume.

"Yeah," nodded Kozue still laughing pretty hard.

"Why wasn't I told?" asked Ume.

"Ume, I love you but you're the worst liar on the planet," said Itachi affectionately, "I didn't tell anyone anyways. Kozue figured it out on her own…"

"How?" asked Ume.

"The water isn't sea water, it isn't tidal so why would it be higher? Itachi says that he was in a cave but he was actually handing information off to the Leaves…" said Kozue. "It was Itachi's intention to fall because he knows Sasuke's getting stronger. He has to make sure the akatsuki fails before he dies otherwise they might actually win…"

"Why is he betraying the akatsuki?" asked Ume in confusion.

"You don't think Itachi would be a double agent for the Village Hidden in the Leaves just to join the akatsuki and destroy the world? He wants to keep the world safe so he gets to play double agent again…" explained Kozue.

"I'm positive Madara Uchiha knows I'm a double agent but I am quite valuable at the moment so he'll keep me for the time being and then Sasuke will kill me before Madara does anything…Then I'll make sure that Madara dies…" said Itachi.

"So wait, Kozue and I are helping insure you die?" asked ume, her eyes wide. Itachi nodded, "I'm sorry Ume, but I have to make sure Sasuke is great…"

"I'll ensure personally that Madara Uchiha dies, if that's what you want…" promised Ume finally, "but I can't believe you're getting me helped in an almost-suicide plan."

"I can assure you this was not my intention but…" Itachi trailed off.

"Why did Madara tell us about 'Itachi Uchiha's Story'?" asked Ume.

"I think he was hoping you'd tell Sasuke, Sasuke would attack the leaves…Or something of that nature…" Itachi sounded like he wanted to say more but he remained silent. A couple seconds later Kisame arrived looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Leader figured out that it wasn't you for sure?" asked Kozue without looking at him.

"How did you know?" asked Kisame in surprise.

"I noticed that only you, Tobi and Konan weren't getting evil looks from him…" replied Kozue shrugging.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Ume to Kisame.

"I don't know. Maybe Hidan, he was Kakazu's partner after all," said Kisame shrugging.


	20. Chapter 20

**Major Spoilor Warning**  
"Itachi…Sasuke worked for Orochimaru right?" asked Ume during the night. Kozue and Kisame were both asleep.

"Yes…" nodded Itachi.

"Well he thinks you're dead right? And he has nowhere to go, right?" asked Ume slowly.

"…And?" asked Itachi.

"Wouldn't Sasuke return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" asked Ume.

"Yes…" nodded Itachi.

"But he isn't really that strong because he only knocked you, so that means that he isn't strong enough to kill an s-classed criminal. If he isn't then when Danzo and the elders find out that he isn't very strong and you aren't there to protect him what do you think they'll do…?" Ume asked. Itachi stared at her.

"They'll kill him…" he replied quickly.

"Exactly, we have to save him…" said Ume, her indigo eyes burning into Itachi's onyx ones.

"I can do it…" said Itachi.

"Yeah but I'm doing it too," said Ume.

Itachi sighed, "I don't have time to argue."

"Kozue get up, we're going somewhere with Itachi. I'll explain on the way," said Ume waking her cousin up. Itachi started to run towards the Leaf.

"So we're saving Sasuke by revealing that Itachi's alive?" asked Kozue.

"Pretty much," nodded Ume.

"If we hurry hopefully we'll beat Sasuke to the Hokage's office and we can make them take him in…Otherwise Sasuke will find everything out…" said Itachi.

"Does the fifth Hokage even know anything about this?" asked Kozue softly. Itachi shook his head.

"We should hide our appearances so we can past the guards…" suggested Ume and the other two nodded. They used transformation jutsus and ran through the gates. Lucky enough for them there was only one guard and he was asleep.

"We're too late," said Kozue.

"How do you know?" asked Ume in wonder.

"I sense Sasuke's chakra coming from the Hokage's office," replied Kozue. The three akatsuki members got rid of the genjutsu as they ran into the Hokage's office. What they saw was Danzo, two elders, Lady Tsunade, a young brown haired woman and Sasuke.

"You want to come back?" sneered Danzo, "Like that's going to happen."

"You're a traitor," added one of the elders, "And coming here was suicide."

"Itachi Uchiha is alive!" announced Kozue, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves will not lay a hand on Sasuke as long as he is!"

"What are you talking about? Itachi Uchiha murdered his clan!" said a woman with the brown hair. Ume was glaring at Danzo and the elders like they were something completely vile. Tsuande looked at who Ume was glaring at.

"What's going on?" she demanded with a lot more authority than Kozue had ever heard her talk with before. Of course Kozue hadn't heard her talk much before but still… Danzo shrugged and the elders didn't reply.

"The leaf pinned the nine-tailed fox's attack on the Uchiha. They treated them like crap then the Uchiha planned and Coup D'etat! Under the orders of the village Itachi was forced into the Bingo Book!" said Kozue quickly. Danzo tried to pounce at her to silence her but Ume knocked him to the wall.

"You promised not to say!" said Itachi, he sounded angry.

"Ume promised not to say. I said as I recall, 'Don't worry about it'. I never said I wouldn't say…" corrected Kozue.

"Is this true?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke looked numb, like he was frozen. Danzo and the elders exchanged looks. Finally one of the elders nodded while the other two shook their heads. Tsunade stared.

"It is true… Shizune block the exit!" said Tsunade. The brown haired girl went in front of the door.

"Lady Tsunade, this was going to die along with Itachi, the elders and I…" said Danzo.

"But it wouldn't have, Itachi didn't do it alone, he had help from Madara Uchiha. He is the real leader of the akatsuki. Itachi is the one who came with the information regarding the akatsuki yesterday. He was just encase in genjutsu…" continued Kozue. Sasuke didn't look numb anymore.

"You're all lying!" he shouted, "It was all him!" Sasuke ran towards Itachi but this time Ume stopped him.

"Sasuke, it's not…Please, it was for peace. There were about a hundred Uchiha, there were thousands of people living in the leaf. Not only would the Uchiha be massacred now, but everyone of your classmates could be dead too… You and Itachi could be dead…" said Ume, she sounded desperate.

"It was them!" shouted Sasuke turning to the elders and Danzo who shrank away. Kozue stepped in the way.

"Sasuke, let us get the truth out…We'll stop the akatsuki from dominating the world. You'll see the true Itachi…" said Kozue.

"If the truth ever gets out there will be sure to be an uprising…" argued Danzo.

"No there won't. There is a new Hokage. You three will loose your jobs it'll be announced the truth about Itachi Uchiha and then the akatsuki will be defeated…" said Kozue.

"I didn't want this, for them to know…" said Itachi quietly.

"You don't have to go through everything alone… Everyone in this room knows the truth now…It's up to the Hokage, I think…" said Ume. Tsunade nodded.

"The truth should go out…" said Lady Hokage.

"I'm going to die…" said Itachi, "There's no reason they need to know…"

"Itachi, I know you're ill but Lady Tsunade is a medical ninja…" said Kozue.

"Itachi's ill?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, he's been trying to stay alive until you got strong enough to kill him-" said Ume.

"It's a heart disease, I seriously doubt she can help…" Itachi said calmly.

"Maybe not her…But I can…" said Ume hopefully.

"What are you…?" Kozue began.

"My mom was a medic…She has a special book I could give to Lady Hokage and…Unless Sasuke decides Itachi still should die…" said Ume.

"No, there's no point anymore," said Sasuke angrily punching the wall.

"Then Itachi, tell me everything about what happened five years ago…" said Tsunade.

"What will happen with Sasuke?" Kozue piped up. Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If I can stay in this village then I will move into the Uchiha compound and if Sasuke will forgive me…Then I'd love for him to live with me. And if Ume would want to aswell or maybe Kozue then I'd be happy…" said Itachi.

"I see no reason in letting you live in the Uchiha Compound…" nodded Tsunade.

"I still hate you but I want to see the _real _you. So I'll take up your offer," said Sasuke.

"I will too," added Ume. Kozue nodded.

"I would also like to request something…the people in the akatsuki are just that people. I would hate to see them die…I want to be aloud to hunt them, talk to them and find a way they can live in this society…" said Kozue, her eyes were insistent. Tsunade stared at her.

"We'll see…"

The air was awkward. It was obvious that Sasuke didn't trust Itachi but Itachi was happy. Itachi would smile…

"I don't see why you want to do this…" said Itachi.

"They're human… Sasori could be a puppet maker and Deidara could do a sort of fireworks show. Kisame, I don't know… Konan and Pein, they grew up around the Hidden Rain as orphans, I know my dad did that too and it was really hard on him…I don't know about Hidan, maybe he could be a prison guard or something…" by the time Kozue was finished talking everyone was staring at her in disbelief.

"If it were anyone but Kozue who said that to any of them…That anyone would be dead…" murmured Ume darkly.

"I noticed you didn't mention Madara Uchiha…" commented Itachi.

"I'm sure he's gone. Disappeared in existence to keep on living as long as he can…" said Kozue.

"You betrayed akatsuki, un!" said Deidara's voice. Deidara and Sasori popped out.

"Deidara you never wanted to be in akatsuki, Kozue has a proposition…" said Itachi. Deidara glared at Itachi.

"Deidara, Sasori, the akatsuki will fail, surely you can see this… You could be true artists…Sasori could make puppets from shinobis who have died and Deidara could do a show of explosions… If the other akatsuki members decide to do something like that I'm sure that you'll be accepted in the world without taking control of it…" said Kozue.

"The akatsuki has failed, you are right…" nodded Sasori, "Zetsu and Tobi have fled. Konan and Pein are being the leaders of the Village Hidden in the Rain…They won't be a problem to the world. Hidan disappeared with a bunch of other jashin worshippers…I will take up your offer, what of you Deidara?" asked Sasori turning to his partner.

"I'll take it, un…" said Deidara.

"Then that leaves only one thing to do…" murmured Kozue.

"What?" asked Ume.

"Today is April Sixteenth, my birthday…" replied Kozue, "Today, I'm fourteen."

"I'm sorry," said Kozue staring at her feet.

"Don't be, it's us who were stupid. We should never have believed a psychic…" said Kozue's mom giving her a hug.

"So, Kozue now that the akatsuki's done, what'll you do?" asked Yo to his sister.

"I'm going to be a ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…I'm going to live with Ume, Itachi and Sasuke…" replied Kozue.

"THe Village Hidden in the Leaves?" asked Kozue's dad.

"yes, I know that's far but…" she shrugged helplessly.

"Don't feel bad, this has always been your dream and we should never have help you from it," said Kozue's mom.

"So Sasuke, I know that the Uchiha Compound belongs to you and Itachi but I have a plan for it. Itachi says it's fine with him if It's fine with you…" began Ume at breakfast. Itachi was visiting the Hokage and that left the girls and Sasuke in the house.

"I want to fix up the houses here…Then sell them. We only need one and it's seems depressing for them all to be empty and rotting…What do you say?" asked Ume. Sasuke stared at her.

"That would be cool…" nodded Sasuke. There was a knock on the door. Ume went to get it.

"Sasuke…Kozue…Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you two…" called Ume from the front door.

The End 


End file.
